Forever Yours
by Lilliana Hana
Summary: Kagome is the daughter of an inu youkai lord and lady. Upset over a betrothal to a youkai she'll never love, she runs away, only to find herself in the arms of a the hanyou, InuYasha. In an act of defiance, she decides he'd be a better mate than the ones her parents have chosen for her.
1. On The Run

Forever Yours

Chapter One: On The Run

Running. That's all she had been doing.

Two days prior her whole world had been turned upside down. Sure, her parents had been pestering her for years to find a mate and settle down but Kagome had never taken them seriously. She figured if and when it was meant to happen, Kagome would find that special someone and that would be that.

Never in a million years did she think her parents were serious with their demands.

Apparently, she was wrong.

Unexpectedly, her mother and father had come to her and informed her that they had worked out an agreement with the wolf tribe of the North. That's when Kagome felt her heart sink into her stomach.

A betrothal.

Just the mere thought made her want to vomit. It wasn't so much the betrothal itself that made Kagome sick, is was the thought of being stuck with someone for the rest of her life that she didn't even love. That idea alone upset the young inu-youkai Lady.

Apparently at her age, (250 years to be exact) she should have been married by now and borne one, if not several pups. The fact that she had not, seemed to shame and anger her parents in a manner that forced them to act on their own.

They had known she wouldn't take to kindly to the situation, but had believed that in time she'd grow used to the idea. How wrong they were.

After getting her affairs in order, and saying a quick farewell to her younger brother, Kagome was on the run.

She had hoped to make a quick escape and sneak away undetected, but, proving just how unlucky she was, someone must have tipped her parents off to her plans…

Kagome had gotten a decent head start, but the guards her parents had sent after her were trained trackers and very good at what they did. That couple hours of leeway she thought she had, was quickly dwindling into nothing.

Her sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of twigs snapping far too close for comfort, followed by barks and howls. Shit. They were already a lot closer then Kagome would have liked, and apparently picked up on her scent trail.

If Kagome didn't do something quickly, she knew they'd catch up to her very soon. She picked up her speed, hoping to gain enough time to work something out, and elude the trackers.

When the hoots and howls of the dogs hot on her trail died down, Kagome allowed herself a moment to rest and gather her thoughts, leaning her back against the massive bark of some random tree

She kept her senses on high alert, listening for any sound that may signal that she had been found again. There was no way she as going to let them bring her back home.

Not yet, not until she figured out what she was going to do to get out of this silly arrangement.

Kagome didn't understand why it was so important that she find a mate, at what she believed was so young an age. Yes, her mother and father had had a successful arranged marriage, but who's to say that their daughter would be just as lucky?

Kagome was repulsed by the idea, to put it bluntly. The man they had chosen was hardly a bad choice, that wasn't the problem at all—even if his scent was slightly repulsive.

Kouga, the wolf prince of the North, was the last person on her list she'd ever willingly marry. Sure he was sweet, and had no problem expressing his affection for her, but Kagome knew he'd drive her insane before she'd ever feel anything remotely close to love for him. He was far too possessive and arrogant for her liking.

Now that her breathing had calmed, the young inu-youkai allowed herself a moment to take in all that was around her. Picking up the sound of a running stream near by, Kagome decided to check it out before she was on her way once more.

She had only gone a few paces when she saw him. He was the most handsome male she had ever seen. Kagome didn't know who he was, but she found herself becoming mesmerized by him.

He was bathing in the stream, unaware of her unwavering gaze, taking in his every detail.

The blowing breeze blew his scent to her, and what a wonderful scent it was. He too, was an inu-youkai, though only half—a fact that didn't bother Kagome at all.

She had been raised to love all walks of life, and even had a few hanyou relatives. The openness of her family had often caused conflict between other kingdoms, but her family had enough power that nothing ever came of it.

Kagome rested against the nearest tree, watching him without shame. She grew envious of the beads of water that trickled across his form, through the dips and cuts of his muscles in his arms… in his chest… She didn't need her exceptional sight to see how strong of a male he was… how strong of a mate he'd be…

As she continued to watch him, movement atop his head caught her attention. Almost barely visible in the silver mess of his hair where two white dog-ears. It was so unexpected, and so adorable that the young inu female could not contain the giggle that escaped her lips.

She quickly covered her mouth and silenced herself, though it was too late. He had heard her.

Unfortunately, Kagome had no more time than that to dwell on it as the howling of the trackers alerted her to the fact that they had once again caught her scent.

She cast one last glance at where the unknown male had been, only to find him gone.

Kagome didn't understand the distress that ran through her at his absence but she couldn't allow herself to worry about it now. She was off yet again, determined not to allow herself to be captured.

The young inu royalty had only gone a few paces when she collided with something solid.

"Oof!" The impact caused her to knock both herself, and the body she had run into onto the ground.

"Wench!" It screeched in her ear, sending unexplained shivers down her spine, "What are you doing not watching where you are going?"

"Uh…" Kagome blinked several times until her blue eyes refocused on the golden ones glaring at her. "Sorry?"

She found herself flustered and unable to think as she came to realize just how intimate a position they were in. Here she was lying on top the male she had been ogling only seconds before. And from the position of her hand on his chest, he sure was a well-built male, a fact that sent heat soaring through her body.

The grin that now spread across this male's face let her know that he was more than aware of the effect he was having on her. In that instant he flipped them over so he was now in the more dominant position.

Kagome's eyes widened, but she never looked away from the golden ones above her. She wasn't going to deny that she wasn't turned on and quickly decided that this male was far more appealing that then option that awaited her at home. With his body pressed so intimately against hers, an idea formed in her mind. If her parents wanted a mate, she'd get one. But it would be on her own terms, not theirs.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say to me? You have the ignorance to watch me bathe, and then try to run away, Wench? Why were you in such a hurry?" He asked her. His strong hands held her arms, barred her from movement and escape. Not that she wanted to.

"Wench? I have a name!" She snapped angrily, momentarily forgetting all feelings of lust. "Ka-go-me!"

"Well, Ka-go-me," he retorted, bringing his face closer to her own, "what's the deal?"

It was clear his patience was running thin. Kagome grinned. Instead of answering his question she turned her head to the side, bearing her throat to him. She watched his reaction out of the corner of her eyes and only grew more excited as his eyes widened and pupils dilated.

Such an action was a sign of submission and only done for very few reasons. Only used between mates or potential mates, it held much significance and meaning. It was an offering of herself to the male she chose.

If he accepted….

Kagome didn't have to wait long. Mere seconds later his nose was buried into her neck; offering nuzzles and licks with a few nips in-between. She gasped at the contact and thrust forward her hips, grinding her heat against his.

He growled in approval as he continued his attentions on her exposed neck. Both knew what this would lead to.

Suddenly things came to a halt, as the hanyou leaned up enough to look into her eyes. There, Kagome saw uncertainty hidden in their auburn depths.

"Are you sure about this?" His voice was gruff, but Kagome could see right through his attempt to hide his discomfort. "I am a _hanyou_ after all."

Kagome smiled, and gazed up at him through half lidded eyes. Instead of answering, she thrust forward her hips up to meet his yet again.

He gasped at the contact; at the pure pleasure she seemed to bring him in that simple act. His lips met hers in a fiery frenzy, as if he to make sure she wasn't going to change her mind. When she returned his passion with her own, all doubt left him.

Their combined scents of arousal were sending Kagome's nerve endings on fire. Unlike Kouga's scent, she reveled and loved the scent of this male above her. She could get lost in it. Scent was important with Inu youkai. You could tell a lot about a person and such things were very informative and a key part in selecting a mate. A fact her parents seemed to forget when attempting to force her into a partnership with Kouga.

Which reminded her—she was on the run!

Kagome broke the heated kiss to gaze up into this male's eyes one more time. He seemed to sense the slight hesitancy, immediately taking it the wrong way.

"Change your mind?" He asked, his gruff nature suddenly resurfacing.

"No!" Kagome spoke quickly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "It's just that... Shouldn't we take this somewhere else? And I think I should at least know your name."

"That's right. You were on the run before you started to seduce me." Kagome began to sputter, but the hanyou ignored her with an air of arrogance that both angered her and turned her on even more. "The name's InuYasha."

Reluctantly, he climbed off her and helped her to her feet. InuYasha looked like he would have said more, were it not for the troupe of youkai that took that moment to burst through the trees.

Immediately, Kagome felt herself shoved behind the hanyou protectively. She clung to him feeling the need to be as close to him as possible. All she wanted was to hide from the men who wanted to take her away.

"Hand over the Lady, Hanyou, and we promise not to cause you any harm." The one InuYasha assumed was the leader spoke. His hand was resting on his sword, awaiting a response.

"Nah. I don't think so. I think I'm gonna keep her for a while." InuYasha responded boldly.

Apparently, that was the wrong answer, as both parties charged.

Seconds later, Kagome could only stare blankly at the hanyou standing before her triumphantly, surrounded by four unconscious trackers.

"Now, where were we?" was all he said before his lips descended upon hers once more.

* * *

I want to apologize for taking so long to post this fic I promised to have out weeks ago… -_- A lot of things happened and I got busy and caught up in it all. I came home from school for the summer, and picked up a babysitting job, and had several doctors appointments—just routine check ups!—and then last week was my birthday, (I'm so old…) and two days later was my brother's bday… I'm the oldest of three, and we are all close in age… my poor mother. But anyway, I finally found enough free time to edit and post!

I hope you like it! Also, please go and check out the other story I just posted as well, Love and Business. It's a sequel to my first fic, PPL. It's an unplanned surprise I hope those who read PPL will like!

Please review!


	2. Luck Be a Lady

Forever Yours

Chapter Two: Luck Be a Lady

InuYasha couldn't believe his luck; he couldn't believe this was happening. He had with him a female that wanted **him**—if he was reading all the signs accurately.

One, that if he played all his cards correctly, might end up becoming his _mate_. While it was still too early to tell, it certainly wasn't a long shot.

Perhaps, (InuYasha allowed himself to hope), he had finally found the one his mother had always told him about as a child—the one that would forever erase his loneliness.

Often during his youth, and sometimes into his adulthood, he had dreamed about that special someone—and hardly dared to believe it would ever come true. He wasn't stupid. InuYasha knew, as a hanyou he wasn't the most desirable mate to most.

A hanyou—neither completely demon, nor human—knew better than to get his hopes up. Still, the idea was never far from the back of his mind.

And now, here he was, leading a female to his on again off again home, who had been giving him all the signs that she was more than willing to share his bed, and perhaps so much more.

The half demon just hoped that all this wasn't a hallucination. He couldn't bear the thought of yet another heartbreak.

Though he hated to admit it, deep down he was tired of being alone, and had all but given up hope of anything like this of ever happening.

In the past, when he had stumbled across unclaimed females, they had wanted little to do with him. Often times scorning is very existence. Some had even teased him, making him believe they had actually wanted him, only to hurt InuYasha far more deeply than he'd ever be willing to admit.

But this female—this Kagome—appeared far more different from the rest. So much so that he was more than willing to go father with her than any of the other's he had come across in his lifetime.

InuYasha came to sudden a stop, reaching his intended destination.

Kagome skidded to a halt beside him, unable to contain the surprise gasp that sent shivers of male pride running through InuYasha's body.

Before the pair stood a massively large tree, its roots entangled and imbedded into what seemed to be once a small mountain of rock. It was perhaps the tallest and thickest tree Kagome had ever laid eyes on.

"This is your home?"

InuYasha nodded, taking her hand and leading her around the massive growth, and into a barely noticeable opening near its roots.

Kagome couldn't help but survey her new surroundings with a sense of awe. It was obvious he didn't use it very often. InuYasha's scent was old here—several weeks in fact.

The inside of the tree seemed even larger than Kagome could have imagined. It was quite cool, and went back quite a ways. She noticed a small fire pit in the center—also rarely used. Several feet away towards the back, Kagome noticed a bed of furs.

Sun light trickled through several small openings in the wood, giving the place a homely feel.

"This is amazing…" Kagome whispered. She had never seen anything like this. The palace she had lived in with her parents had of course been beautiful and quite extensive, but it was nothing like this. InuYasha's home was something else—something unique and stunning all on its own.

InuYasha's rumbling growl of male pride finally drew Kagome's attention back towards him. He had somehow snuck up behind her, and was so close that she could feel the heat radiating off his body. She was sure, if she moved even a millimeter, they'd be touching.

The half demon was pleased that she was impressed with his home. It was his duty after all to make sure she was happy and well taken care of—or at least, it **would** be his duty if she accepted him completely and allowed him to play such a role in her life.

Kagome felt her own body flooding with heat at the mere idea of such a thing, and she knew that InuYasha sensed it as well.

He reached for her, trapping her body firmly against his own. InuYasha buried his nose into her hair, reveling in her scent. Kagome wined at the contact, begging him for more.

Unable to deny both her and his own desires, InuYasha spun her around in her arms, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist as her back simultaneously hit the cool wall behind her.

Kagome may have gasped in shock were it not for InuYasha's own lips claiming hers. Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck, only to become tangled in the silky tresses of his hair, as she pulled him nearer, needing to be as close to him as she possibly could.

The heat of his own body molding against her own, set aflame of desire so deep within Kagome that she never wanted it to douse.

InuYasha's lips reluctantly broke away from hers, only to leave a scorching trail of hot wet kisses from her chin and down her neck as his hands teased and caressed the exposed skin of her thighs.

Fleetingly, Kagome realized that maybe things were moving too fast, maybe they should slow down… But her mind was too hazy, too far gone to really do anything about it. The things InuYasha was doing to her body with just his mouth and hands were beyond words…

It wasn't until she felt InuYasha's deep chuckle against her neck that Kagome broke through her haze, and blushed deeply. A not so foreign grumbling had erupted from the pit of her stomach.

"Hungry?" InuYasha asked, placing one last yearning kiss along the exposed column of her neck.

Kagome nodded, thoroughly embarrassed as she buried her face into his chest. It had been a couple of days since she had had a decent meal, after all. Running from palace guards, did not exactly equate much time for stopping to hunt for real food.

"I can fix that." InuYasha said, a hint of humor still evident in his voice. Kagome's feet reached the floor as he stepped away from her, "I'll be back soon."

InuYasha gave her one last look of longing, as if willing her not to disappear before he returned. And then in a flash he was gone.

Kagome felt his presence disappear, and was struck with an odd sense of loneliness. She shrugged it off quickly, deciding then to distract herself and explore his home more thoroughly.

There wasn't much more to be seen, beyond what she had noticed at first glance. It was still massive to her gaze, and cool despite the summer heat.

Now alone, and able to clear her thoughts, Kagome was suddenly overwhelmed with fatigue. It had been a long day with so much excitement.

Deciding a nap wouldn't hurt, and not ready to deal with the reality of all that had transpired today, Kagome made her way over to the large bed of furs. She felt more than safe here, and figured InuYasha wouldn't mind if she used his bed.

Tucked comfortably in the one place InuYasha's scent was the strongest, Kagome was deep in slumber a few minutes later.

* * *

Kagome awoke, what she assumed was several hours later, to find InuYasha had started a fire, and was well into the process of gutting and cleaning what had once been a live deer. Mortified, she realized she must have been more tired than she had thought, to have slept through his return.

Kagome watched him work, impressed with his devotion to his cause, and enjoyed the look of absolute concentration on his face. He sat before the fire, one hand holding the animal in place, while the other cut it up into smaller pieces. It was an extraordinary image for Kagome, who had never once had the privilege of having someone prepare a meal for her in such a way.

The young inu-youkai female watched him for several more moments, before deciding it was time to reward him for his actions—for taking such great care of her.

Leaving the comfort of his bed, she made her way over to him. At her movement, InuYasha spared her one quick smirking glance, before returning to preparing their meal.

Kagome continued towards him, until she was able to crawl into his lap. Only then did he stop what he was doing to stare at the mischievous look in her eyes. The half demon only had time to raise an eyebrow questioningly before his body went rigid at the pleasurable feelings she began to evoke in him. Kagome's lips left tender kisses and nips along his neck, sending the male of her desires one message loud and clear: this could be yours if you play your cards right.

InuYasha growled appreciatively, desperately wanting to touch her, but unwilling to soil her beautiful Kimono with his blood stained hands.

Kagome pulled away then, placed one last chaste kiss upon his lips and looked into his intense golden eyes.

It would be several moments before InuYasha would be able to finish preparing the meal, but when he did, the pair would eat together in comfortable silence—more than content to enjoy the company of the other, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Gah! Don't hate me! I didn't plan to take so long to update… I'm SOOO SORRY! Words cannot express how sorry I am! Many things happened this summer that seemed against me getting any work done with this fic! My computer broke, so I had to get a new one... Then I found myself lost in work, and by the time I had time to sit down and look at where I was going with the story, I decided to make some changes to the direction I had originally intended to go.

Please don't hate me too much! I'm back at school, and with a little bit more free time, so hopefully updates will be quicker.

I know the chapter is short, but by now you guys should know I'm the queen of short chapters! Also thinking about maybe censoring certain chapters I may post on here. The unedited versions would be on my deviantArt, and Eternal Destiny, as well as Archive Of Our Own. Not sure yet. I was wondering maybe what your guys take on this may be? I won't if you don't want me to. I guess I just would like your thoughts?

Also, I want to thank all of you that reviewed and favorited! It really means a lot to me! Seriously guys, thanks SO MUCH.

That said, please review! I'm really unsure about this chapter and this story anymore...


	3. Misunderstandings

Forever Yours

Chapter Three: Misunderstandings

Kagome awoke from one of the deepest and most refreshing slumber she had ever experienced to something warm nuzzling into her neck. Not quite willing to leave the comfortable haze sleep created, she shoved the unwanted touch away with a threatening growl and rolled onto her stomach.

The offender, not at all put off by the growl, chuckled richly at her antics only to resume its previous actions.

Kagome was not, and never had been, a morning person. Her family—especially her younger brother—had long since learned not to disturb her until she herself, emerged from her room, fully awake, and in decent spirits.

The offender, apparently, didn't know this about her.

Totally not amused and still clouded by sleep, Kagome reacted harshly when the sleep depriving touches returned. She physically shoved the offender away from her, growling threateningly and harshly—a not so silent **demand** for the offender to back off. _**Immediately**_**.**

Though momentarily startled, InuYasha bounced back rather quickly, not at all liking the rough treatment.

Her denial of his advances stirred something primal inside of the half demon, and instead of being put off by it, he was angered. His instincts forced him to let the female know such behavior was unacceptable and punishable.

In mere seconds, Kagome found herself on her back and pinned to the bed. She was definitely awake now, and snarled threateningly at what she believed to be unwarranted domination of her.

Not to be outdone, InuYasha returned her growl with one of this own at an octave that easily overpowered Kagome's. Realizing she had been outplayed, Kagome quickly quieted.

"Damn, Bitch! What's your problem?" InuYasha demanded, pinning both her wrists over her head with one of his clawed hands.

Kagome wined remorsefully. "I'm not a morning person," she whispered.

"That gives you the excuse to shove me away?" InuYasha sent her an accusatory glare, his face inches from hers. Kagome could feel his warm breath fanning her face.

She whined again, this time more drawn out and apologetic—asking for his forgiveness. As a peace-offering, she turned her head to the side, bearing her throat to him. It was the same form of submission she gave him during their first meeting—though the message was obvious:_ I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

InuYasha was especially receptive to the offering—even more so than before.

Kagome growled in pleasure when he accepted her gift by lapping and nipping at her neck.

_You're forgiven. _

Kagome's chest rumbled contentedly as she returned his caresses by nuzzling her nose against his cheek.

A new scent wafted up to InuYasha's nose, and he knew Kagome more than appreciated the attention he bestowed upon her.

InuYasha smirked against her flesh, as his nips became more passionate and left small marks against her tender skin. He used his tongue to sooth the abused flesh as he continued to shower her with affection.

Kagome gasped beneath him, trying to free her hands from his grasp. Her aroused scent had grown even more prominent as the seconds passed, only serving to encourage the hanyou's actions even further.

He released her hands to allow them to entangle in his silver tresses, as she opened her body up to him, drawing him closer.

With his lips still attending to her neck, InuYasha's hand trailed up Kagome's side, and through the opening of her kimono.

Kagome moaned huskily into his ear, fueling InuYasha's actions. His mind was hazy, clouded by the way her body enticed him. Being near her like this was so right… InuYasha felt so complete—and they hadn't even really done anything yet!

When his clawed hand grazed over her bare breast, Kagome stiffened and halted him with a hand to his chest.

"Stop…," She whispered. "We can't…"

InuYasha froze, sensing her discomfort and feeling like she had just slapped him across the face.

Kagome only made the situation worse when she pushed him further away from her and sat up, putting a few inches of distance between them.

If she didn't stop him now, Kagome knew she'd never be able to stop. That indescribable magic between them—she'd felt it too. And when his hand had come in contact with her breast, the shivers of pleasure it sent through her body were so strong, and so unexpected that it broke through the fogginess he had created with that gifted mouth of his.

She looked to InuYasha and realized how badly her actions had hurt him.

To her lover, those few inches of distance between them felt like several hundred miles. Was this it? Did she finally come to her senses and realize what a disgusting hanyou he really was?

Kagome watched as he shrugged back even further from her, his ears plastered to his skull, waiting for the words he never wanted to hear.

Kagome didn't know how to begin to explain why she had stopped him.

In the back of her mind, the situation at home still lingered. Kagome feared that rushing into things would only have InuYasha regretting it later. The pain that would cause her was not something she wanted to even think about. He didn't even know who she was, would he still want her if he knew?

These sudden insecurities erupted out of Kagome, fashioning an almost tangible wall of stone around her. She had created a sense distance between her and InuYasha that wasn't there before.

But InuYasha was unaware of all these things as his own mind replayed her actions towards him over and over in his head. He took her denial as her _rejecting_ him and her continued silence all but confirmed what he thought he already knew.

Instantly InuYasha stood up on his feet, as if he had been physically burned. The hanyou felt he needed to distance himself from her, in order to deflect the hurt. He refused to even look her in the eyes.

Everything had been going so well—maybe too well. It was bound to happen sooner or later he supposed. He knew it. It was too perfect. It was a mistake to get his hopes up.

Kagome felt the tension in the air. It was almost suffocating and guilt flooded her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't… It's just… " She began fumbling for the right words. How should she explain this?

"Right. It's fine." InuYasha said, obviously troubled. He couldn't be here anymore. He had to get away, before he embarrassed himself even further.

_She didn't want him! No one wants a dirty hanyou! _

"I need to go." InuYasha desperately needed to clear his head and then maybe come back and figure whatever this was out. If she was even still here when he got back.

If she didn't want to mate him, then he'd give her an out. He'd make it easier on her.

InuYasha needed to breathe and he couldn't do that here, not with her here—forcing him to replay her delicate hand pushing him away again and again. He felt like he was being strangled, and his ears wouldn't stop their _incessant_ ringing.

The same phrase kept repeating in his mind.

_She didn't want him! She didn't want him! She didn't want him! _

"Oh." Kagome said quietly, finding her hands suddenly very interesting.

"Yeah, um, I'll be back…"

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked, unable to let him leave like that. For some reason, she needed clarification that he was desperate to get away from her.

"No!" The word burst from InuYasha's throat before he could stop it.

Kagome frowned deeply, refusing to meet his eyes, afraid of what she might see there.

"Listen… I gotta go, okay? I'll be back soon."

Kagome nodded, watching InuYasha walk away from her, her heart clenching at the sick feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

The young inu youkai female couldn't help feeling like she'd just made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost her?!" The thundering voice of the Eastern Youkai lord screeched. "The ceremony is in two days!"

Beside him, his mate clung to his arm, trying to calm him by drawing soothing circles on his back.

Her efforts did little to ease his growing nerves.

The guards cowered under his intense scrutiny.

"Just that, My Lord." The captain spoke, his voice shaking with obvious fear. "She got away. She was with someone, and he protected her. We were unable to retrieve her."

"A Male? Who?!" The Lord's mate asked, she stilled, momentarily forgetting her frazzled husband beside her.

"We don't know, My Lady. We think they had just met. His scent wasn't imprinted too strongly upon her."

"What did he look like?" The Lord demanded while his wife looked on with avid interest.

"We think he was a hanyou, My Lord. He had golden eyes, and silver hair."

"You will inform the rest of the team of this new development and head back out immediately! If you do not bring my daughter home in less than two days your livelihoods will be at stake!" With that, he spun on his heel, taking his mate with him, and leaving his guards to scatter and quickly attend to his wishes.

Outside the great hall chamber doors a lone wolf demon clenched his fist in rage. There was only one person who fit that description. And when the wolf demon found him there would be hell to pay…

Kouga knew exactly who **his** woman was with… He'd had the unfortunate chance of meeting him several times. This time it wouldn't end well for the hanyou mutt.

Luckily for Kouga, he knew roughly where the hanyou lived. The young wolf lord didn't have an exact location, but he knew if he hung around in that area long enough he was sure to run into the stinking mutt and teach him a lesson for even daring to touch what was rightfully his.

* * *

InuYasha had been gone for hours and Kagome had begun to worry. She knew she should have explained her hesitation, but it wasn't like he had given her a chance to anyway! He just bolted! He left her behind with no indication as to where he was going or even if he was coming back.

Maybe he **wasn't** coming back. Restless and deciding she would do some exploring rather than dwell alone in the tree and have her own little pity party, Kagome had long since left the safety of InuYasha's home.

Still, she couldn't help the terrible direction her thoughts had turned.

In an effort to protect herself from being hurt, Kagome had unintentionally hurt InuYasha. She felt so stupid and couldn't imagine (or maybe didn't want to imagine) the inner turmoil she must have stirred within the hanyou.

Kagome promised to herself, that if he came back, she'd do _anything_ in her power to make it up to him.

Sighing, the young inu youkai continued along until she came to a clearing. Deciding to rest here, she found herself comforted, if only marginally, with the peacefulness the secluded meadow exuded.

Kagome had never been so far away from home on her own, and now that she didn't have InuYasha occupying her every waking sense, Kagome realized how homesick she was.

She missed her little brother terribly, even though he often drove her up a wall. With a chuckle, she recalled how often times their spats had even drawn blood. Oh how her parents punished her for picking on her younger brother. As eldest, they had scolded, it was her duty to protect him, not hurt him! She had always returned that she was helping him to toughen up—he was such a baby anyway.

And even though they were the ones that drove her away, she still missed her parents just as much—if not more. Kagome had always been a daddy's girl, and her mother was someone Kagome never hesitated to confide in. It was surreal being so far away from them for more than a day. In all her years of life, Kagome hadn't recalled being parted from them for more than 24 hours.

Even when her parents were called away to visit distant lands, Kagome and her brother had always gone along.

As a family, they had always been very close.

Perhaps that was why this forced betrothal had hurt Kagome so deeply. Her parents knew how she felt about such things. Why would they betray her trust and force such a thing upon her anyway?

It wasn't like they were at war, and needed a union to enforce peace between the two kingdoms. As far as Kagome knew there was nothing of the sort going on. Relative piece ran rampant throughout the land.

From her place seated in a secluded meadow, Kagome pulled at the grass, shredding it to bits with her sharp claws.

'_InuYasha… where are you?' _she wondered, her thoughts once again returning to the half demon. She must really have hurt him for him to be gone this long.

Suddenly, the echo of a twig snapping behind her sent Kagome into high alert. She trained her senses to try to locate the source of the sound, but everything had gone quiet… too quiet.

Hunkering down, and trying to hide beneath the tall grass, Kagome tried her best not to make a sound. If the castle guards had found her, there was little she could do to stop them from taking her home. They were trained in the art of tracking by the best—none other than her father.

Several minutes went by without a sound when the wind blew, carrying with it a scent that caused the young woman to stiffen.

Oh shit. She was fucked. Kagome had been caught all right, and not by the palace guards like she had originally feared. Nope, she had been discovered by someone far worse—the last person she ever wanted to see right now.

How could she have been so careless? The last two days she had let her guard down, and look where that got her? Sitting around in the forest, just waiting for someone to find her! She should have been halfway across the world right now!

Realizing that bolting may be her only shot, Kagome was on her feet in seconds, going as fast as her feet could carry her. The passing trees were a blur as she tired to dodge fallen logs and underbrush. Kagome needed to get as far away as possible and hoped she could find a good place to hide.

If only InuYasha were here…

Kagome could hear from not far behind her the sounds that only meant she was being pursued. She knew this was a long shot, but no way was she going down without a fight. If he was here to take her home, he better not be expecting her to go quietly.

'_Stupid!'_ She cursed herself. She should have never gone this far away from the hidden alcove of InuYasha's home. Kagome was scared, hoping and praying not to be caught.

"Gotcha." A deep masculine voice whispered in her ear as hands encased her from around her waist. "You know you could never outrun me, Kagome."

Coming to a complete and thorough halt, Kagome found herself face-to-face with a smug Kouga.

"Kouga, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Kagome demanded with a growl while she tried to disengage herself from his embrace. She made no effort to hide her annoyance at his presence.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me? I came to save you from Mutt-Face and bring you back home." He stated as if it were obvious.

"InuYasha? How do you know about him?" If Kouga knew… then her parents had to know as well. Were they the ones that sent Kouga here? Did they know where she was?

"Those lackeys your dad sent after you reported you had been with a silver-haired hanyou. There was only one person I knew by that description." Kouga answered with deliberate disgust.

His contempt for the hanyou rubbed Kagome the wrong way and she felt herself getting increasingly angry the longer Kouga continued to talk down towards him. Perhaps it was the guilt she felt over her actions this morning… or perhaps it was something deeper.

"You shouldn't have run away, Kagome—especially to someone like the Mutt. He's hardly a suitable mate…"

"Kouga, you don't know anything!" Kagome snapped, her fangs peaking over her lips as her rage got the best of her. Where was this anger coming from? Her claws latched onto Kouga's forearms, digging deep into his flesh.

He was going to take her away before she and InuYasha…

"Ouch! Damn, Bitch! Calm down!" Kouga pulled shoved her away from him. "You should be thanking me for coming to your rescue, not clawing the hell out of me!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Kouga!" Her body was shaking as she fought the urge to jump Kouga for daring to think she'd willingly go with him.

The wolf demon advanced towards her again, like a predator to his prey. "I see you let that mutt brainwash you, Sweet Kagome. I'll have to **kill** him for it."

That's all it took before Kagome saw red, and charged.

* * *

In actuality, InuYasha hadn't gone far when he had left Kagome. The hanyou had only gone a few miles south of his home, and into a relatively isolated part of the forest. It wasn't a place he came often, as he tended to avoid this side of his domain. The memories here were sometimes too painful to endure.

"Maybe it was too good to be true, Mother." InuYasha whispered to himself. "You always said... and I thought she was the one. I was almost certain this time… but then… Why did she push me away?"

He hated being so weak sometimes. Weakness got you killed, and that was not something InuYasha could afford.

He jumped down from the tree, allowing his clawed hand to craze against an aged tombstone at his feet.

The wind pulled at his hair, and InuYasha imagined it was his mother's gentle caress.

He thought back to Kagome and how for the most part everything had been going well. InuYasha hated to think she didn't feel the same way towards him that he felt about her. Had he been reading all the signs wrong this whole time?

But the half demon wasn't quite ready to give up just yet. They had only been together for about two days. Maybe he was overreacting. Some prospective mates spent weeks together before anything was made official, after all.

"I guess I should be heading back and stop being a coward." He said to himself.

He had been gone for quite some time, he realized with shame.

With one last glance at his mother's final resting place, the hanyou was off. He was a few minutes shy of his destination when the wind changed direction and carried an unwelcome scent to his nose.

Kagome's blood.

* * *

I think that's a good place to end it, wouldn't you agree? The angst is back! Did you miss it? Of course you did!

I must point out that I'm not pleased with some parts of this chapter, especially the beginning...

You guys seemed to like the last update, I can only hope this one meets your standards as well! Since the last one was so short, I hope this one was long enough to make up for it. My chapters tend to fall on the short side, but that allows for me to update quicker. That, and I just hate to put too much angst in one chapter… Don't want to overload you guys too much! Hehe.

Please Review!


	4. Ultimatum

Forever Yours

Chapter Four: Ultimatum

The only rational thought running through InuYasha's mind was that he had to get to Kagome, and he had to get to her _fast_.

The half demon felt so stupid for leaving her alone like that, unprotected for so long.

He was the male, and it was his duty to keep her safe, and he hadn't done that. He had _failed. _More than anything, he was ashamed with himself. But he couldn't dwell on such things—not now. Now wasn't the time for a self-induced pity party—now was the time to get his act together and to fix the damage he had caused.

The closer InuYasha got, the stronger the scent of her blood became. The scent was fresh; making InuYasha painfully aware of the fact that if he had only returned a few minutes sooner he might have been able to prevent whatever had happened or was happening to Kagome.

He picked up the pace just as another—more putrid scent reached his nose… the foul scent of wolf. That odor alone was enough to send his emotions into overdrive. There was only one being this scent could have belonged to—and it was the last person he'd ever want to see at a time like this. This situation had just become far worse than InuYasha could have imagined, with this new information alone.

After what seemed like ages, he broke through the last patch of trees separating him from Kagome. The sight that before him almost sent him into a craze.

There Kagome was, pinned by her back to a large oak tree with Kouga standing in front of her. The wolf demon had one arm strewn across her neck, attempting to force her to submit to him. Kagome was resisting valiantly, but Kouga, being physically stronger, had the upper hand.

The wolf demon's other hand-held both of hers just above her head—making any resistance futile. Kagome thrashed against Kouga in desperation, trying to break free.

InuYasha quickly noticed the deep gash on her bicep. It was just beginning to clot, thankfully, but the fact that she had even been hurt at all did not sit well with the hanyou.

Luckily, Kouga was too wrapped up in trying to subdue Kagome to notice he and Kagome had an audience. But Kagome did. InuYasha saw the obvious relief in her eyes at the sight of him, sending something akin to pride to course through his veins. It reaffirmed to the half youkai that she wanted him to some degree—or at least favored him over the other male.

Kagome struggled even more violently against Kouga with renewed intensity that only served to anger Kouga even more. He growled darkly at her actions, demanding she submit to him.

InuYasha could take no more. He had seen enough. The hanyou sprung forward, knocking Kouga to the ground.

The two males tussled and wrestled, each trying to vie for dominance over the other—knowing in the end only one would be the victor.

Kagome simply watched, knowing better than to get in the middle—more than glad to be free from Kouga's grasp.

The wolf demons speed was definitely on his side, as it allowed him to break free from InuYasha's hold.

"So, we meet again, Filthy Mutt." Kouga snarled, as he and InuYasha paced around each other in a circle. "It isn't nice to take things that don't belong to you."

InuYasha growled lowly in his throat.

"What? Didn't she tell you?" There was a dark tint to Kouga's voice. Kagome had never before heard him sound so sinister.

"InuYasha, don't listen to him! He's lying!" The young inu youkai pleaded, hoping he'd believe her over the wolf demon.

"Why would she want a dirty hanyou like you?" Kouga continued as if Kagome had never even spoken. "You're not good enough for her! You'd never be half the mate I'd be for her. _Pathetic."_

For a brief moment Kouga's words seemed to strike a chord within the half demon. His movements had halted, and he was strangely calm.

_"InuYasha...," _ Kagome whispered. A single furry ear flicked in her direction—the only sign that he heard her.

Time seemed to stop as InuYasha felt a pulse of energy run through his body—he felt renewed, powerful.

"That's what you think, Kouga..." InuYasha's voice was darker, graver. "But I'll never loose her to the likes of you!"

And in that instant, InuYasha shot forward—claws extended, teeth bared. He looked quite fearful, and Kagome was glad it wasn't her on the receiving end of such an attack.

Kouga was barely able to dodge the onslaught, not expecting the half demon to be so fast. Though he didn't escape completely unscathed. One of InuYasha's claws had managed to cut deeply into Kouga's cheek, drawing an excessive amount of blood.

"Can't take the truth, can ya?" The wolf demon mocked, pretending to be unfazed by the wound. "You can't stand the idea that she'll never be yours!"

"We'll see about that, Mangy Wolf!"

Things were going wrong fast, and while Kagome had a strong sense of disgust and possibly hate for the wolf demon as well, she didn't want him dead. She wanted him to pay for what he had done—the wound on her arm still stung, even though it was an accident, but she most certainly did not want him dead.

Still, Kouga's declarations were getting on Kagome's nerves.

How could her parents have picked such a suitor for their daughter? What were they thinking? He was arrogant, self-centered, and above all a wolfish pig!

Kagome watched the scene unfold as various stages of worry and fear made residence within her heart.

It wasn't until she noticed the red tinge begin to seep into InuYasha's eyes, that she really started to worry. She wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but she knew it couldn't be good. Kagome could feel the unsteadiness swirling within the hanyou's aura, and it didn't sit well with her at all—she felt the tiny hairs stand on the back of her neck.

Kouga, too, seemed to sense the change taking place within the hanyou. Kagome barely noticed the tinge of worry cross his face before it quickly disappeared, as if it had never been there to begin with.

"InuYasha?" Kagome began, when the worry had almost consumed her. She was unable to prevent herself from taking a step towards him.

"Stay out of this, Kagome." InuYasha warned. His voice was gravelly, and not at all familiar to her. What was happening to him?

"I've had enough of these games! Let's end this, now!" Kouga said brazenly. "No more playing, Pup. I'll kill you here and now, and take Kagome with me."

And then the scene became a blur. Both males had charged, there was scuffling, there was growling, there was the pungent scent of blood filling Kagome's nostrils, and finally when it all became calm again, there InuYasha stood, having caught Kouga by his throat. Kouga's feet dangled in the hair, several feet off the ground and only then did Kagome see real concern upon the wolf youkai's face.

Kagome watched as InuYasha tightened his grasp upon his prey's throat, slowly cutting off all air supply. InuYasha made sure to dig his claws in deep so as to draw blood.

"Kagome will not go anywhere with you." InuYasha stated, his eyes boring into Kouga's, as if daring him to object.

"InuYasha?" Kagome started, drawing his attention away from the now incapacitated wolf demon.

"You will stay out of this, Kagome." InuYasha commanded.

The look he gave her scent shivers down her spine. But she couldn't let him do this. He had won, proven himself to be the better male, there was no reason to go any farther.

Kagome took a tentative step forward. "Please. You don't need to do this. He's not worth it."

"Wench, do you hear what's he's saying?! Unless you're trying to protect him?!" The deep edge to InuYasha's voice warned Kagome to tread lightly. "He tried to claim you! That's not his right!"

"See, Mutt-face," Kouga somehow managed to say, despite his lack of air supply, "Kagome knows better than to submit herself to a lowly half demon male."

"No, InuYasha! Don't listen to him." Kagome shot back quickly.

"Prove it." InuYasha demanded. If what he was saying wasn't true, if she wasn't trying to protect that wolf, she would have to prove it here and now.

Instead of replying Kagome forced her way into his arms, made difficult by his refusal to let Kouga go, and molded her body to his. She allowed a soothing, rumbling growl to bubble up from her throat as her hands came to rest on either side of his face. Slowly, tenderly, their lips met.

That was all the encouragement InuYasha needed to drop Kouga.

InuYasha's hands snaked around her waist, pulling her even tighter against him. He forced his tongue into her mouth, taking great pleasure in her sweet taste.

In that time, Kouga had long since recovered and made a move to separate the pair. But InuYasha, being highly aware of his rival's presence, grudgingly broke away from Kagome to swat the wolf away.

Kagome clung tightly to InuYasha, refusing to let him go for fear of this whole thing starting up again, and turned her attention to the wolf demon.

"Leave, Kouga. I could never be your mate. I choose, InuYasha." The raven-haired woman said as firmly as she could. Kagome needed Kouga to know she didn't want to be with him.

A strange dark look crossed over Kouga's eyes as if he didn't want to believe what she was saying. "You'll regret this, Kagome." He said before turning to leave. "This won't be the last you'll see of me."

"You're lucky, Wolf. Come sniffing around here again and you'll be sorry." InuYasha promised. "You won't be so lucky a second time. Don't come around where you're not wanted." InuYasha added, not wanting the wolf demon to have the last word.

Kouga turned and sauntered off without looking back.

* * *

Thirty minutes later found the pair back at InuYasha's secret home. When he was certain the wolf demon was gone, he hurried Kagome back to the one place he knew to be safe. The hanyou forced her inside, allowing no room or argument as he set about taking care of the already healing wound on her arm.

It was pretty deep, but due to his cleaning and attention of it, as well as Kagome's demonic energy, it was healing pretty quickly. InuYasha was pleased to see this but he was not happy she had gotten hurt in the first place. It wasn't right to him. He didn't like even the idea of a single blemish upon her flesh.

Kagome had quickly explained that Kouga did not intentionally cause her harm, that it had been her own fault when she lunged at him and he tried to stop her. She had struggled so harshly against him that his claws accidentally dug into her skin. She made sure to explain that Kouga even initially gone so far as to apologize but Kagome had been so riled up she didn't really give him the chance...

Knowing all of that didn't stop the rage growing in InuYasha's chest.

Part of the fury was directed at his own self for leaving her alone and enabling her to be put into such a situation. He had failed her, and he'd spend the rest of their lives making up for it _if_ she left him.

On the other side, Kouga better hope he and InuYasha didn't cross paths anytime soon. Kagome may have been able to stop him this time, but InuYasha wouldn't let her interfere a second time.

Once he was certain her wound was healing adequately, the hanyou got right to what had bothered him from the beginning.

"How the hell do you know Kouga?" Kagome didn't like the accusation she heard in his tone.

She could feel him becoming consumed by his anger again and that was a bad sign. While she was curious as to how he too, knew the wolf demon, that inquiry she knew would have to wait until InuYasha had calmed down.

"-And why did he say you were his mate?! Why did you stick up for him like that? Were you two lovers? Damn it, Wench! Answer me!"

"InuYasha, it doesn't matter! I'm not Kouga's mate, nor will I ever be! You need to calm down!"

Kagome could already see things were quickly going bad. The red flecks were making a comeback across the normal amber coloring of his eyes. She reached for him, wanting desperately to calm his frazzled nerves. She could feel the how unsettled his aura was becoming and it set her on edge.

"You're damn right you're not his mate!" InuYasha thundered.

Kagome's eyes widened as he lunged for her, forcing her back onto the bed. She watched as purple streaks surfaced against his cheeks and the gold fled from his eyes. His gaze was filled with red; those golden orbs she had come to love were no more.

Fear ran through Kagome as she recalled hearing stories of half demons who lost themselves to their youkai blood. Was this what was happening to InuYasha right now?

Kagome had no more time to ponder such notions as his lips were on hers a second later, possessively and all-consuming. His clawed hands seemed to be everywhere at once, leaving trails of scorching heat wherever they touched her.

At one point, she was vaguely aware of her clothing being forced open.

"Inu we should talk about this…" Kagome mumbled against his lips when he allowed her a moment to catch her breath.

But her words seemed to set him off even more and a dark threatening growl sounded from his throat.

"No. No more waiting—no more talking. You either want me or you don't, Wench. It's now or never."

InuYasha felt an ounce of guilt for forcing this on her, but he couldn't take this anymore! He had to know how she felt about him. Was she as serious for him as he was for her? He couldn't go on another day being with her and knowing it could be all over any second.

She chose him over Kouga after all—that had to account for something? Right? And the fact the she was still here and hadn't left him just yet also had to mean something too.

Kagome's heart fluttered against her ribcage. Now? She had to make this decision _now_? But there were so many things they needed to discuss first. So many things she had yet to say…

But the thought of never seeing InuYasha ever again scared her far more than she'd ever been scared in her entire life… even worse, the thought of letting him go and him finding someone else…

And just like that the decision was easy. There was no other option.

Her sapphire eyes met his molten ones, seeing within their depths the internal struggle he was unable to keep hidden any longer.

In that moment nothing else seemed to matter as she crashed her lips forcibly upon his.

"There was never any question." She returned with a deep reverberating growl of her own.

Using his shock to her own advantage, she switched their position so she was now straddling his hips.

Kagome reached up, slowly removing her clothing so that it pooled around her waist—her eyes never leaving InuYasha's, absorbing his every reaction with great intensity.

* * *

The end. See you next chapter guys. Mwahahaha! XD Don't worry. The next chapter is 90 percent done. Dependent upon my free time and motivation to edit it, I'll try to have it out soon.

Anon reviews, I love you guys, but if you ask questions… I can't respond to them unless you log in! Also sometimes you guys say really sweet things… and I know most people don't read authors notes, and I don't want to bog down chapters with them so I refuse to use updates to respond to them... Please consider logging in! I don't bite! I promise I'm a nice person! Though you don't have to, either way I love to hear from you!

Also, as a general rule, expect an update a week to a week and a half after each update. It's not a guarantee, as I do have unexpected things come up but I do try to keep some sort of schedule in regards to that. Also, for those that are new, I do have a tumblr, and deviantArt with updates for as to what is going on in my life as to why it is taking me so long to update, as well as occasional snippets or previews if I feel guilty for taking so long to get a new chapter out. I don't use the tumblr as often as I would like, but if that is something that is easier for some of you as opposed to dA, let me know and I'll make a point to use it more often. Both are under the same username I pen under and links are also on my profile.

These are also other avenues for you to yell at me (NICELY) if I'm taking to long to update and encourage me to get going! I might also talk about other projects I'm working on to get your feel for them and whatnot. I do have other ideas I have been working on on the side when I don't have the motivation to write for the stories I have currently posted. WOO! How exciting is that? XD

Anyway, please review!


	5. Bliss

Forever Yours

Chapter 5: Bliss

InuYasha stared, unblinkingly at the female lying on his bed of furs, completely naked before him. Sure, he had seen females naked before on a handful of occasions, but it was different and far more pleasing when the female was willing, when she freely bestowed such a gift upon him.

InuYasha rumbled admiringly from where he knelt between her open legs.

Her hair had pooled around her face, she had her arms raised up around her head like a massive halo. His eyes took in everything, memorizing every detail from her heaving breasts... flat stomach... and those hips... She was so beautiful.

The sight of her was all-consuming, his body burned with need of her, with desire he held no want to contain.

Kagome, though slightly embarrassed, never once looked away from him. She could see what the sight of her was doing to him, the reactions his body was having and it excited her tremendously.

When his eyes finally found hers again she smirked, and slowly, sensually sat up before him.

InuYasha watched her intently. His eyes glued to hers. Kagome reached for him, taking great care to remove his clothing slowly…

First his chest was exposed to her eyes, though Kagome continued to look only into InuYasha's golden orbs. And then, she slowly worked to untie his bottoms. They were pooled around his legs in seconds, and InuYasha quickly kicked himself out of them, tossing the garments aside.

He was just as naked as the day he was born, and Kagome took the opportunity to ogle him the way he had been doing to her only moments before. He was impressive. The sight of him pleased her in ways she had never felt before.

When he was thoroughly situated before her, Kagome could keep to herself no longer. With delicate clawed hands, Kagome traced the dips and divots of his chest and abdomen, making sure not to miss one single mark, even being so brazen as to nibble and nip at the contours of his chest. She smirked, when her flicking of his nipples earned a surprise gasp of awe.

Slowly, she continued to dig out a downward descent with her hands and mouth until….

InuYasha's own clawed hand suddenly stopped her movements. She looked into his eyes, afraid she had done something wrong, but only saw the lust and desire he felt for her there.

InuYasha gently laid her back down on his bed, resuming his previous viewing of her. He wanted to take things slow, and while her caresses were pleasing, he wanted to please her first… and maybe he wanted to admire her body a little more.

Giving him what he desired, Kagome had stayed still, watching and loving the looks that crossed his face.

Carefully, and with great gentleness not a soul would ever think he could possess, the hanyou traced a claw along her inner thighs, his eyes never leaving her face, anticipating her reaction.

"No one has ever touched you like this before." It was a statement, not a question. His voice was so deep; heavy with something that could only be attributed to desire.

Kagome gasped, and sighed shakily, her chest heaving with excitement.

"No one else has ever seen you this way." The half demon continued, this time more arrogantly.

Kagome nodded—affirming his declarations. That was mostly true. There was that one time when a servant had accidentally walked in on her bathing, but she wasn't about to tell InuYasha that.

InuYasha rumbled, prideful. She was for his eyes only.

"Mine." He declared with no hint of remorse.

InuYasha openly stared at what she was offering him for one moment longer before that wasn't enough. He had to touch more of her.

He leaned over Kagome, not quite touching, not yet, he wanted to savor each moment, he wanted to make it last—this was something he wanted to cherish, to remember for as long as he lived.

InuYasha watched the anticipation in Kagome's eyes build, and it aroused him even further. And then finally, he brought his hand up to cup her face, and kissed her softly, tenderly, intending to draw out each caress, each touch, but Kagome had other ideas.

She reacted instantly, molding her lips against his while bringing him towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his naked body flush against her own.

The lovers hissed at the sudden contact—at the feel of their naked bodies against one another. The heat was intense, and pleasurable—they were completely aligned, but InuYasha wasn't ready for that quiet yet. He wanted to savor these feelings, this moment—and make them last.

The hanyou's hands trailed up her sides, taking in every detail of her soft flesh. Their destination was obvious, and Kagome anticipated it.

"InuYasha…." She gasped when his calloused hands came in contact with her bare breast. She arched against his exploration of her, and he reveled in her reaction to him.

InuYasha's lips had long since left hers; trailing wet kisses down her neck, from one shoulder to the next… until finally… his lips sinfully met the upper flesh of her left breast. Kagome eyes dilated, as her breathing became shaky. Her clawed hands were now grasping InuYasha's muscled biceps with intensity, claws almost digging into his skin.

Kagome whined when InuYasha licked a path between her cleavage until finally… taking a peaked nipple into his warm mouth.

Kagome growled so throatily with delight, that it sent shivers of satisfaction down InuYasha's spine. It pleased this primal side of him that he was able to bring her such pleasure. His tongue continued to tease her, scorching her, and Kagome was unable to stop her hands from entangling into the hanyou's silver tresses.

"More…" She begged, and he complied wholeheartedly.

The hanyou's fangs grazed against her sensitive flesh, and Kagome almost forgot how to breathe. The action was so simple, and yet so electrifying. How did he know just what to do to send her so far off the edge?

Kagome's legs rose of their own accord, wrapping around her lovers waist, locking into place. She rocked against him, experimentally.

"Oh fuck…"

InuYasha gasped, and freed her nipple with a rounding pop at the unexpected, though pleasurable assault this woman had caused him.

Her actions had inched the tip of his member inside of her and InuYasha marveled at the feeling. Was this bliss? They had only just begun and he already felt like he could die in this moment and be the happiest half-demon alive.

"InuYasha… please…" The inu female pleaded when he did not move right away.

InuYasha intended to take this slowly, but Kagome seemed to have other plans. His goal was not to hurt her, to make this as painless as possible, but Kagome wasn't making that easy. It took all his will power not to ram himself into her, and take what he was already beginning to consider to be rightfully his.

The raven-haired woman only knew that she wanted him, and she wanted him now. She was so aroused it almost hurt, and the lack of action on her lover's part was not something she could handle for much longer. They could play more later. He needed to fix her now! Enough was enough!

And after several more painful seconds when he still didn't move, Kagome took matters into her own hands—or in this case hips, and thrust them forward, completely and utterly encasing him inside of her.

The intrusion, though brought on of her own accord, stilled her immediately. Being this was her first encounter, she felt the instant pain of her virginal loss. It was a little shocking, but not the worst thing she had ever felt.

Kagome inhaled shakily as her body took time to adjust. This was a new feeling, neither good nor bad… but different—she felt _whole_. It was a startling realization and one she would never forget.

InuYasha had in that moment realized he had been wrong before… THIS was bliss. **This** feeling. They were one; they were joined in every sense of the word. She had given him something he knew no other woman ever would, or ever could.

He resisted the urge to pound her into oblivion as she adjusted to his size. Several more seconds past as his breathing became labored and he felt his control slipping. InuYasha knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Just when the hanyou thought he was at his breaking point…

It was Kagome who made the first move… Her hips grinded against his, unsure, simply testing the waters, but the reaction was instantaneous and wonderful.

"Oh…" She gasped. "That's good…"

"Mmm." InuYasha kissed her roughly, as he drove his hips forward, loving the way she arched her body against him. "K'gome…"

"Inu-Y-Yasha…"

Kagome was thoroughly lost in a world of pleasurable heat and desire. Something had been missing all her life, she realized in that moment. Something she never knew she needed until the half-demon rocking and slamming against her had given her.

It was like he was the piece to her puzzle, the piece she never knew she had been missing until now.

InuYasha raised up on his hands, needing to see their coupling, their union. He watched as he left her body briefly only to slam right back in again. It was so arousing that it was almost unbearable. The hanyou knew they weren't going to be done anytime soon.

"You like that, Bitch?" InuYasha growled, never taking his eyes off their joined centers. "Your body tells me you do." He said as he inhaled the mingling scents of their excitement. "Tell me you love it. Tell me you want me to give it to you for the rest of your life. Tell me it will be me and only me that can bring you this kind of pleasure. No male will ever give it to you the way I do. TELL ME!"

By now, InuYasha was growling and grunting, slamming into her as if his life depended on it.

Fire burned with Kagome's eyes as she struggled to hear what he was saying through each ripple of ecstasy the hanyou sent through her body. He was right. There would be no one else, not as long as she lived.

She grabbed his forelocks, and with strength InuYasha didn't know she had, she rolled them so that she was now on top. Now in control, Kagome leaned over the half demon, her face inches from his, as she tortured him with the gyrating of her hips against his.

InuYasha was shocked, but turned on by her brazenness. "Sneaky Bitch…"

Staring at the bouncing breasts inches from his face, InuYasha flicked one of the pebbled nipples, smirking at the gasp his female bestowed upon him.

Kagome leaned down so she could whisper seductively into her hanyou's ear. "I do love it, baby. There will never be any other who gives it to me the way you do." Her tongue darted out, licking the shell of his ear, as she smirked at his shudders. "No one."

InuYasha growled approvingly at her words, slamming his hips up into her core.

"Inu!" Kagome clutched InuYasha's shoulders harshly, leaving red welts. "G-god…"

InuYasha rolled them again, unable to allow her to be in the dominant position for long. Herose up on his hands as his thrusts got harsher, and faster, needing to see once again the effects he was causing on her body.

The bouncing of her breasts, the red flush of her skin, the mingling of their sweat as it poured off his own body and melted in with her own... Her image would forever be ingrained in his brain.

"Y-Yasha.." He loved the way she was clinging to him, as if he were the only thing that mattered to her, as if he was her only lifeline. "S-so good..."

The silver-haired half-demon delighted in the fact that she could hardly form words. "Oh...K-Kami...yes…"

InuYasha kissed her, hungrily, devouring her lips with his own, savoring her taste. She had quickly become his drug, one he hoped never to be free of.

Their rumbling growls of pure rapture mingled to form their own primal song and when the release came, it was simultaneous and unexpected. It hit the lovers at the same time with such intensity that neither knew what came over them.

InuYasha howled as his seed coated the walls of her waiting womb, while Kagome whined, unable to stop her claws from digging into the flesh of InuYasha's back.

Her body arched as her core continued to ripple with pleasure, before slowly calming seconds later. InuYasha collapsed, making sure to roll his body onto his side, pulling her with him, so that they were now spooned together.

He didn't even bother to cover their bare bodies, as he pulled Kagome flush against his form, locking his arms and legs firmly against her, keeping her close.

The evening was still young and a power nap was in order, but if InuYasha had any say in the matter this was nowhere near the end for them. A smirk graced his lips at the thought of one-upping his rival.

Kagome chose him over that mange-infested wolf!

InuYasha listened as Kagome's breathing had finally begun to slow, and he knew she was on the verge of sleep. Before he too, joined her in slumber, he took a moment to listen to the silence of the day, looking for any signs of danger. And when he found none, only then did he allow himself to doze.

* * *

Outside, Kouga seethed, his anger boiling over at the sounds of their mating. It should be him in there, coupling with the female, not the hanyou! The wolf youkai resisted the urge to howl his rage to the wind, for fear of giving up his presence.

Instead, he settled for digging his claws into the palms of his hands, as his rage became to consume him.

It was the hanyou's own euphoric howls were the last straw. Kouga could listen no more.

Before he turned to leave for good, he made one vow—to get his revenge. Kagome would be his; she'd realize the error of her ways. It may take time, but he was somewhat a patient man. She was worth it in the end. That's why he was doing this—it was for her. Kouga was certain that there would come a time when she would thank him for what he had done—of this there as no doubt in his mind.

And the hanyou—well he'd regret going against Kouga. Theft wasn't taken lightly in the youkai community, no matter your race—the consequences were always severe, deadly even.

He'd tell her father's men right where to find her—exactly where she could be located—so there would be no chance she'd escape. And once that was taken care of, he'd deal with the half-mutt.

* * *

I'M NOT SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPTER! ALSO, PREPARE FOR AGNST IN PLENTY for the next coming chapters. O.o Okay, so I wanted more substance to be in this update… but that didn't happen and it got pushed back… so yeah.

I apologize… I told some people I'd have this out on Monday… It's after 12:00AM Tuesday morn…. Oops! I almost made it!

I seriously love getting to know you guys through your reviews. It's like one of the things I look forward to the most when I post updates. Words just can't describe it. It brings a smile to my face.

Have you guys checked out the spell check for the profiles/uploads? I think it's hilarious. It tells you when things are in a passive voice, and even suggests using different words for other things. I seriously think it believes the readers here are of low intelligence. A lot of the 'bigger' words I used it wanted to change them to something simpler. I actually found it quite annoying. It also has a gripe against "cliché's". Psh. THEY EVEN HAVE IT LOOK FOR 'BIAS LANGUAGE" EX: businessman should be changed to business person… wtf.

Please review!


	6. Heartbroken Hanyou

**Please read the author's note at the end! For those that won't anyway: School/work and news of my sick grandfather who has since passed away, kept me from updating like I would have liked. **

Forever Yours

Chapter Six: Heartbroken Hanyou

Content.

That one word perfectly described how Kagome felt that morning upon waking up in the arms of the male she soon believed would be _hers_.

With a growl that could be described as a contented purr, the young female rolled so that she was now facing the still slumbering half-demon and nuzzled her nose under his chin.

In response, he tightened his hold on her, pulling her close and growling deeply from within his chest.

Kagome sighed happily and fell deeper into slumber, daring to believe they could stay like this forever.

* * *

The several centuries old Lord sent a pondering gaze out the large window of his massive estate as his mind went over all the information Kouga had only recently presented to him.

To say he was furious would be an understatement. As of lately his daughter had become extremely defiant and unwilling to submit to his will as she had done when she was a pup.

The lord supposed it was partly his own fault that she had grown to be this way. He had spoiled her and let her get away with almost anything. And now, here he was with a highly spirited female who had so completely defied him and run away!

He had hoped that a union between his daughter and Kouga would have caused her to mellow out and settle down. He knew she would have initially opposed the idea, but he never expected her to defy him so blatantly! Perhaps he under estimated her.

She was his own flesh and blood after all.

He just never expected her to be so rebellious as to do what she had done! This was the last thing the lord ever expected his stubborn daughter to do! Taking up residence with a random male—a male he had not approved of?! The idea was preposterous! He had hoped he had raised her better than that, but apparently not!

As her father, he was only looking out for her safety and future. And this was how she repaid him? By running away and fooling around with some random demon? This was not the inu-youkai lady he had raised!

Growling under his breath, the inu demon turned away from the window and began the trek back to his and his mate's quarters.

His daughter's defiance stirred within him a deep-rooted rage he found great difficulty in keeping buried. What had once been his complacent and high-spirited daughter had quickly grown into a headstrong female who went against his wishes at every turn.

The youkai needed to consult his mate on how exactly to handle the matter. With this new information, things had changed. His men would most likely never be able to find Kagome without Kouga's guidance and he didn't want to send Kouga back out there and make matters worse.

The wolf demon was a good boy, but perhaps a little too energetic and too arrogant for delicate situations such as this.

As his mind continued to go over all he had just learned, his anger began to slowly get the better of him and he needed his mate's presence to calm him down.

Upon entering their private section of the home, the demon lord was immediately greeted by his mate and their youngest child.

At the sight of his father, the young son left his mother's comforting embrace to cling to his father's leg. He looked into his father's eyes with admiration before asking the one question that had bothered his young mind for days.

"Father, do you think Kagome will ever come back home?" There was a sense of sadness in the young boys voice at the idea of never seeing his sister again.

He loved his big sister! Who else would he annoy mercilessly if she never returned home?

"I'm sure she will be home soon." The youkai lord said while ruffling his son's dark hair affectionately. "Now why don't you run along and play, there is something I must discuss privately with your mother."

Never one to disobey his father's requests, the child was on his way in seconds remembering some unexplored part of the estate he had yet to fully investigate.

"What is it that troubles you, Darling?" The lord's mate questioned, now that they were alone.

"I have learned new information about our wayward daughter." The lord said with unconcealed anger. He gave his mate no chance to respond before he relayed all Kouga had told him.

"Oh my." His lady had said when he finished telling the tale. Much to her mate's dismay she didn't seem as upset as he'd have liked. "What are you going to do?" She asked after several thoughtful seconds.

The youkai lord gave his mate a hardened look before he responded.

"I think it is time we called in a favor from some old friends of ours." The youkai lord stated coldly, his hands fisted at his sides. "If our daughter wants to run around like a fugitive, I think it is high time she was treated like one."

His mate gasped as if she couldn't believe what he had just said. She came to stand beside him, and placed what she hoped would be a pacifying hand upon his arm.

"Are you sure about this?" Her voice was hushed, whispered.

"Very sure."

His daughter would soon learn the consequences of her defiance.

* * *

Kagome didn't have many regrets in her life, and for that she was fortunate. But now, right here in this moment, she would have to say that this was probably going to be one of the biggest mistakes she'd ever made in her life.

And not in the way you would think. She didn't regret being with InuYasha—not in the slightest. The memory of the previous night would forever be something she would cherish.

Casting InuYasha a quick glance, and seeing the glare he was giving her forced Kagome to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

Their eyes met, and through gritted teeth, InuYasha repeated the question he had asked her less than a minute ago.

_**"Please tell me it's not Kouga."**_

It wasn't long after the morning light began filtering through their hidden home that InuYasha had demanded the answers to questions he had been dying to know since their encounter with the wolf demon.

The discussion had been going fairly well until she revealed the true reason she had run away from home. The betrothal.

InuYasha's immediate response was complete silence as everything that had happened over the course of the last few days began to click into place. The strange circumstances under their first meeting… the cryptic words Kouga had said… it all suddenly made sense!

"Kagome…." InuYasha began for the third time, trying to keep his fury in check until he heard the words in Kagome's own voice. "Tell me right now that the demon your parents betrothed to is not Kouga!"

"I-I can't. I'd be lying…" Kagome choked on her words as her mind desperately sought out some explanation that may appease a now furious InuYasha. "My parents and his parents have known each other forever and so—"

"I don't want to hear it!" InuYasha snarled, cutting her off and ending her unwanted explanation.

His eyes were already flashing back and forth between red lava and liquid gold. "Bratty Miss Princess Kagome didn't like what her parents had asked of her, so she thought she'd run away from her problems! It was pure luck that she stumbled upon a stupid and pitiful hanyou to fall right into her well laid trap!"

His fist hit the wall behind him with such force that Kagome cringed and her heart fluttered dangerously in her chest.

"InuYasha, no! It's not like that at all!" Kagome moved to reach for him but one swipe of his claws in her direction prevented her from getting too close. "Please, you have to listen to me! Yes, I was looking for some sort of escape, but I never intended to use you like that!"

"Don't lie to me, Bitch!" InuYasha had long since jumped to his feet and began pacing the room, growling and muttering under his breath.

Kagome watched with both concern and fear as his hands opened and closed under the pressure of his barely contained rage.

"Please, InuYasha. Let me explain!" Kagome desperately tried again, rising to her own feet and taking a tentative step towards the smoldering hanyou.

She tried to be as non-confrontational as possible. She didn't want to upset him any further than she already had.

"Explain what?" InuYasha turned to face her again. The half-demon bore down on her, coming so close to Kagome so that he towered over her and dominated her with his presence. "How this whole time you meant to trick me, to use me to escape the rules of your parents! NO! I refuse to give you the satisfaction of using me like this!" He grabbed her arms; his claws almost digging into her skin and shook her lightly, yet firmly.

Kagome whined in despair as the reality of the situation finally hit home. This wasn't the way she had thought things would go! She knew it looked bad, but his words couldn't be father from the truth.

"Oh, please. Don't act like you care! You never cared about me! You never wanted me!" There was no fluctuation with the color if the half-demon's eyes any longer. They were now a deep blood-red, and his teeth had long since elongated to the point where they now hung over his bottom lip. "I won't let you play me any longer, you Stupid Wench!"

"Please, I-Inu-" Kagome tried yet again, ready to beg for forgiveness, ready to beg for the right to explain, all the while knowing it would be futile.

"Don't say another word!" Kagome could feel his aura envelope hers as it grew along with his anger. She felt oppressed, and rightly so. She had hurt him deeply and now he wanted to do the same to her.

InuYasha shoved Kagome away from him as if disgusted with her. She stumbled and barely managed to stay on her feet at the unexpected shove.

"Get out of my sight. I never want to see your disgusting face ever again!" The half demon spat the words out with such malice that it sent painful jolts through Kagome's shattering heart.

When Kagome didn't move fast enough for the hanyou's liking, InuYasha bore down on her yet again, grabbing her harshly by the arm and dragging her out of his home—a place he no longer wanted to live in now that it was filled with memories of her and her scent.

Kagome tried to resist, tried to force him to let her go, but in his angry state InuYasha was much too strong for her. Her struggling only angered him further, causing his grip on her to tighten—this time drawing blood.

InuYasha forced her out of the opening, where she stumbled for the second time.

His behavior and uncharacteristic harshness towards Kagome put her nerves on edge. She didn't know what to do to fix this, though she realized she needed to remain as little of a threat as possible so as not to upset him any further.

"**Go home.** Or better yet, go find someone else to play your little game! _You won't be using me."_

"No! InuYasha, please! It's not what you think!" Kagome tried to explain herself for what seemed like the millionth time. Never before had the young woman felt so pathetic, so weak.

InuYasha couldn't stop the angry, and thundering growl that tore its way out of his throat.

"I refuse to be fooled by you again! I refuse to allow you to you use me for your own personal gain! Your only goal was to get away from that stinking wolf! Don't lie to me! Are you proud of how you tricked the stupid hanyou?" The half-demon chuckled darkly. "This whole thing was a sick joke to you! No. Get out. I can't stand the sight of you."

His words struck a chord so deep within Kagome she thought she'd die then and there from their harshness.

"Please," She begged, now crumpling to the ground and almost bowing to the angry half-demon. She couldn't bear to look at him any longer. Seeing the fury in his eyes that was directed at her was too painful. "I'll do anything you ask. Anything to prove myself to you."

InuYasha didn't say anything for some time. He simply stared at the crumpled mess that was what was left of the demon female he had come to develop feelings for—had come to dare to believe he had a future with.

His fiery eyes stared at her for a few more minutes before he seemed to come to some sort of realization, some sort of conclusion.

"Anything?" A sinister laugh bubbled up from his throat as an idea began to take shape within his mind.

At the uncharacteristic tone to InuYasha's voice, Kagome finally dared to look at the hanyou once again. The way he was looking at her sent shivers down her spine. What kind of life had he lived to be able to direct such hatred toward her in one single look?

"Yes." Kagome affirmed." Anything." She spoke with determination she didn't feel inside.

This was her chance to prove to him that her previous actions had been sincere and had come from a place of love from within her heart. Kagome was not about to throw this chance away, no matter how wary she was of the half-demon's next words.

"Submit to me." InuYasha said and Kagome gasped, her eyes like saucers. "Submit yourself to me as my mate. Bind yourself to me forever. It is the only way I'll forgive you. It is the only way I'll believe you."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out! I really do apologize for that. It was not my intention to take so long to update. Some things happened that made that quite difficult, and for that I am sorry.

Most were beyond my control. I was busy with school and work, but also in November, my grandfather who had been battling cancer took a turn for the worst. It wasn't looking good and I needed to take my time to go and visit him. I'm sad to say he passed away shortly before Thanksgiving. Because of that, for some time, I just didn't feel up to writing. And along the way I lost a bit of faith in myself and my ability as a writer. It took time to come back to a place where I felt comfortable writing again… I'm not sure I'm at that place yet but I was finally able to finish this chapter and get it out to you!

I'll try not to ever take this long to update again, but with how unpredictable my life seems to be lately, I don't know if I can make that promise. I can promise this though; I'll never leave a story unfinished! No matter how long it takes me to update, I will update eventually. You can hold me to that.

On that note, I hope you like this chapter! Please leave me some feedback!


	7. All Good Things Must Come to an End

Forever Yours

Chapter Seven: All Good Things Must Come to an End

At first, Kagome couldn't make sense of what InuYasha had basically demanded of her. First he wanted to get rid of her, and now he wanted her to submit to him—permanently, as his mate? Why?

Out of the many things he could have asked of her, this was the last thing she had expected. Deep down within her soul she already knew this was something she desired—to become his mate—but she didn't think it was something that would happen so soon, nor that it would come about in this way.

Wasn't this the reason she had run away from home in the first place? Because she refused to submit to her father's wishes and take a mate? Because she didn't want to be forced into anything? Kagome hated being backed into a corner. She liked her freedom. Was she really ready to give some of that up?

The fates had a crazy sense of humor, Kagome decided.

InuYasha's red eyes bore into hers as he waited for her to make her decision. She could tell his patience was wearing thing, and it wouldn't be much longer before he sent her away forever.

Really, there was no other option. This was it; this was her chance to prove herself to him. Perhaps this could be her way to fix the damage she had caused.

The thought ignited the wild beast within her soul to rebel, if only momentarily. Kagome had always been a stubborn free-spirited demon. Settling down and having a mate was scary, but it was time she grew up.

"I'll do it." Kagome said without a hint hesitation.

InuYasha's only response was a rigid growl as he grabbed her by an arm and dragged her back inside.

There would be no tender love-making this time and Kagome knew that. Knowing what was to come set her youkai on edge. Submitting as a mate was very different from the intimacy they shared the night before.

They would essentially be joining their souls, linking their life forces to the other in ways that would allow one another to know the deepest recesses of the other's mind. Their deepest feelings, and perhaps things they would have rather kept secret. It was a union of the souls, of promises, of protection and of a long life together.

As her alpha, it would become InuYasha's right and duty to see to it that she was well cared for and protected. She would be allowing him to become her one and only mate and protector.

InuYasha shoved her onto the bed, and began tearing at her clothing. Kagome felt is youki beginning to swirl around him, slowly trying to entwine itself with hers. It was oppressive, dominating—very different than what Kagome was used to.

While it varied from pair to pair, even species to species, there was one thing that remained the same no matter the demon's race.

The female had to choose the male, she had to willingly submit to him, to let down all defenses and let him in. Because the male was typically the stronger half of the pair, this was done so that he could not force a female into an unwilling union.

If it was not something the female wanted in the deepest recesses of her heart the bond would fail. Kagome understood why InuYasha had asked her to prove herself in this way. If Kagome was being truthful with the half-demon about her feelings, he would find his proof in the successful bonding.

InuYasha's claws snagged in her clothing in his desperation to undress her. Kagome winced at the sound of their tearing, but InuYasha didn't seem to care. He had somehow already undressed himself and Kagome could feel his erection poking her in the thigh.

Kagome watched InuYasha through her eyelashes as he towered over her. The look he was giving her sent shivers of both displeasure and anticipation down her spine. The darker side of her liked this side of InuYasha. It appealed to her sexually on so many levels.

He would soon be her alpha male, and she would prove to him how worthy he was of her submission. That to her, he was more than just a toy to escape an unwanted fate. Somehow in this short time she had come to care for the hanyou on a deep level and this she would do to prove that to him.

She knew he would not be gentle with her this time. His frustration was too great and she would be the one to suffer the brunt of that anger.

Kagome felt her demonic aura flair around her, before it then sought out InuYasha's, gently testing the receptiveness of its intrusion.

He let her in, and immediately his own aura followed the path Kagome's had set, as it began the slow processes of intertwining with hers. She drew him in, allowing the force of his power to envelope her.

Kagome felt her own instincts begin to rise as her fangs elongated from the flaring of their auras.

It would be InuYasha own showing of trust in her, as well as his initial submission to her if he allowed the next moments to take place. Sure, he had asked for her submission as his mate, but for this to work, he had to first, in a sense, submit to her.

What was to come next was potentially dangerous to any male (and vice-versa for the females). One was essentially trusting the other with their lives. Kagome briefly wondered if InuYasha trusted her at all after what had happened.

Instinct finally completely taking over, she bit him at the juncture of his neck. The action caused him to grunt, which then morphed into a dark growl, all the while staring at her lazily through half-lidded eyes. Her fangs did not go very deep into his flesh. But it was enough to draw a decent amount of blood, and for her to revel in the coppery flavor.

Had he not trusted her and moved at the wrong moment, she could have bitten him at the wrong place, and accidentally killed him. His trust in her, despite the pain she had caused earlier humbled Kagome. Not only that, but there were instances were females lured the males into these positions only to intentionally kill them. It was mostly done during war times, where females were allowed to be captured to then seduce enemy males and kill them. The hanyou at least trusted her not to do that.

For several minutes, her fangs would remain imbedded in his flesh, before her teeth retracted to allow her tongue to run over the wound, to aid in healing. InuYasha would do the same when it was her turn.

Kagome felt deposits of her aura leave her body and further entwine with his. He had completely submitted to her by doing this, and allowing her to begin the stronger ties that would bind their union more thoroughly.

The completion of this action triggered InuYasha's own instincts. When Kagome was finally finished with her attention to InuYasha's flesh she immediately found herself on all fours. The movement was swift, and yet predictable.

"Bitch, submits to male." InuYasha's hands were on firm her hips, positioning her. The gruff tone of his voice was back, and it sent shivers this time of pleasure down Kagome's back.

Kagome didn't answer right away, and he spanked her—hard enough to leave a red welt. "Bitch…" He warned.

Kagome growled seductively at the action, looking at him over her shoulder, and giving her bottom a little shake. "Yes, Bitch submits to male."

That was all InuYasha needed to hear before he was inside of her. That first thrust sent them both reeling, but it was InuYasha who recovered far before Kagome. He wasted no time in taking from her body the great pleasure he sought after. His thrusts were quick, and short. Fast, furious, demanding, unyielding.

He was growling deeply, enjoying every second of their joining. His claws were sharp on her hips, keeping her in place and digging into her flesh to the point where they were drawing blood. Kagome barely registered the feeling of it trickling down her thighs.

The inu-youkai had long since fallen to her forearms from the pleasure and pain, changing the angle, and making it deeper. She found herself biting into the tender flesh of her arm, in response to the torture the hanyou was bestowing upon her and to keep from crying out. She clutched the bedding beneath her, unable to hold back the torturous whine that left her throat.

In response, InuYasha grabbed her by her hair, pulling her head back and bearing her neck to him as he towered over her. "Do not hide yourself." He ordered, as his red eyes took in every inch of her naked form. "I want to hear you, Bitch."

He unexpectedly let her go, and Kagome fell back into place on her hands. Not once did he stop or slow his movements.

Kagome's unrestricted feminine moans and groans spurned InuYasha on. He was now pushing into her harder, and faster and Kagome could hardly believe it was possible.

Finally, the inu female could take it no more. In a desperate need for some kind of break from the torturous pleasure she tried to pull away from the half-demon, tried to crawl away from him—if only for a moment.

She succeeded in maneuvering herself so that she was a few inches away from InuYasha, but as she suspected the escape was short-lived.

With a growl, far more thundering and fear-inducing than Kagome had ever heard—even when he was yelling at her earlier—he grabbed a hold of her leg, and dragged her back towards him.

It was an old time dance—the female was bound to try to flee submission to her mate at some point, and InuYasha knew it was time.

He re-positioned himself behind her and molded his body over hers. The second he sheathed himself back inside of her heat, his fangs sunk deep into the tender flesh of her neck—both to keep her in place, and to deposit his youki more fully, and more permanently into her soul. This would finish that binding they had started earlier.

He practically purred when his energies met no resistance, and she accepted him completely in the binding of their souls.

Kagome screamed without abandon when her release came, and InuYasha followed seconds later. They collapsed onto the bed, Kagome content, already half asleep on her stomach, and InuYasha, one hand across her back, nuzzling the crook or her neck.

When he regained his breath, he repositioned Kagome so her back was to his front, and fell asleep with a smirk upon his face.

* * *

The Lord's plan to retrieve his daughter had finally been put into action.

It was high time he called in the debt he was owed.

Word had been sent to a tribe about half a day's travel from his home. The clan specialized in hunting down youkai. More accurately they were better equipped to exterminate those youkai, but there had been other occasions were they were commissioned to track missing youkai for other youkai clans, and had been very successful in their missions as well.

Lord Higurashi expected them to arrive very soon. And because this clan was the best of the best he expected his desired results. Anything less would be **unacceptable**.

The opening of his great hall door disrupted the lord from his musings.

"My Lord, your guests have arrived. Shall I send them in?" A servant questioned, her head only poking through the large wooden doors.

"Yes," was the Lord's curt reply.

When the troupe entered, he was mildly surprised by what he saw. There was one adult male, followed by an adult female. The last to enter was a youthful male, probably in his mid-teens. Though taken aback by what he viewed as a rag-tag group, Lord Higurashi decided not to dwell on it too much.

"We are honored you have called upon us, My Lord." The man spoke with a bow.

His female companion nodded her agreement at the male's words, while the youth simply stared, as if taken aback by the sight of the demon lord. The inu youkai suspected he had never been so close to one before.

Wasting no time getting to the point, Lord Higurashi spoke.

"I have called you here to retrieve my wayward daughter. She has become a bit of a handful as of late, and her most recent tantrum has caused her to run away. You are to track her and bring her back here by any means necessary short of killing her or harming her permanently. Beyond those requirements nothing is off limits. I expect you to do what you have to do to capture her and bring her home. She is very stubborn and may be difficult to subdue. "

"Yes, Higurashi-sama." The three slayers said at the same time, bowing their heads once again.

"The head of my guard will brief you further on the situation. I expect to see my daughter home in no more than a couple days. You are dismissed."

* * *

The following morning Kagome woke to an empty bed. Her heart became heavy with worry. Did he regret their previous nights actions?

Slipping from bed and loosely tying together damaged kimono, she exited the hidden home and followed his scent trail.

When she did find him he was almost waist deep in a near by stream. His chest was exposed as he wore only the bottom half of his attire. Kagome approached him quietly, all the while admiring the man that was now her mate.

She could sense the power and strength emanating off him in waves, and watched as his muscles rippled when he jerked forward suddenly and tossed a fish he had caught on the riverbank.

Kagome knew he'd be a good provider and that any pups they had would be strong. Briefly her hands brushed over her stomach at the thought of bearing his children.

The wind blew then, carrying her scent to the half-demon and he looked up at her. Their eyes met, and Kagome hesitated in her steps, suddenly scared and unsure. There was the possibility of rejection weighing heavily upon her mind.

They hadn't really talked at all after last night, and Kagome had no idea if he was still upset with her or not.

Neither said anything for several moments as they stared at one another. In fact, the only sounds that could be heard were the slapping and jumping of the fish on the bank as it tried desperately to find its way back into the water.

Kagome found herself urgently needing to touch InuYasha; she needed confirmation that he still wanted her. Their mating was still early on, and while on its way to becoming permanent—there was still time to reverse things if one or the other changes their mind.

Because a mating was permanent once complete and you were stuck with each other for life, this allowed for pairs to be sure. Given a few more days, the bond would cement and there would be no going back. Kagome felt sick at the thought of rejection.

Not that the breaking of the union was in any way easy. It was painful for both parties, and not something often done. But because mating was a serious matter, the fates made it so there was always the possibility—at least initially—of separation. On rare occasions, things just didn't work out and that threshold for separation was needed. Kagome shuddered at the idea.

InuYasha didn't move as she approached him. His eyes watched her intently and gave no indication to his emotions.

Inside, he was still bothered by the fact that she had used him, but at the same time unable to grasp that idea that he now had a mate—a willing female to share his life with. This was more than anything a hanyou such as him could have ever hoped for.

The water was cold and sent shivers up Kagome's spine but she was determined to reach the inu hanyou.

Once she was less than a foot from him, she reached out her hand, needing him to make the next move—which he did without hesitation.

She suddenly found herself embraced against his warm body, his lips locked heavily upon hers. Any worry either of them may have had disappeared as quickly as it had come. Kagome kissed him back with the same fervor, the heat of their passion overtaking her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist, needing to feel him, needing to be close to him.

InuYasha held her securely, not once breaking the kiss as he led them from the water. The fish he had caught earlier was forgotten as InuYasha laid Kagome on the grass not far from the water's edge and continued his sweet torture upon her body.

It took Kagome several moments to regain her senses as she attempted to put some distance between them. "InuYasha…" She whispered, finding it difficult to speak as he trailed kisses down her neck.

She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. The half-demon was quite determined as he licked the juncture of her neck causing Kagome to gasp in pleasure. The spot was still sensitive from where he had bitten her.

"InuYasha," She said again, this time more firmly.

The hanyou grunted in response but refused to put an end to his actions.

Kagome was finding it increasingly difficult to form coherent thought let alone speech, but she was unwavering. Mating was an extremely vulnerable time for a pair, and often only done in places of utter seclusion to ensure the safety of one another. She felt extremely vulnerable in such an intimate position out in the open like this.

By now, the hanyou had somehow managed to remove her Kimono and was working on untying his when Kagome finally found the words she was looking for.

"What if someone finds us?" She asked, unable to hide the worry in her voice. "Maybe we should go back."

InuYasha paused immediately and looked into her sapphire eyes, understanding her anxiety. "I'll protect you. I promise."

And she would let him. He had earned the right. She has bestowed it upon him whole-heartedly, and he deserved her complete trust.

InuYasha was so sincere that she ran her nose along his chin in appreciation and contentment.

And with that, she kissed him deeply and allowed the half-demon to have his way with her.

* * *

"It is an odd request, is it not, Sango?"

The trio of demon exterminators had just begun their journey, heading off in the direction the Demon Lord's head of guard had sent them off in.

"It is, Miroku." The woman answered, still taken aback at the task at hand. Their debt with the demon lord had been one that had lasted over hundreds of years after he had saved them from a spider demon that had almost destroyed their entire clan. Were it not for his generosity, she knew she wouldn't be here today.

"It doesn't really matter, does it? In the end, if this is how we return the debt that was placed upon us, that is the important thing here right, Sister?" The youngest of the three spoke up.

Over the course of the hundred years since the demon lord had saved them, he had made sure the exterminator clan had remembered what was owed to him, and that he could call on them at any time to do his bidding.

"You are absolutely right, Kohaku." His sister answered proudly. "As long as we bring honor to our family that is all that matters. Kirara," The young woman said to her demon companion, "let's go!"

The seconds before twin-tailed kitten sized animal, in a burst of flames, became a huge saber-toothed cat youkai.

Just before the trio were to set off on their journey they were stopped by what they assumed was the Lady of the house, based on her extravagant dress.

"My Lady, how can we help you?" The man named Miroku spoke.

"Please, do not be too rough with my daughter. She is a bit misguided at times, but a good child nonetheless. My mate can be a bit harsh when his feelings are hurt. He and our daughter were very close, and I think he feels a bit betrayed by her actions. You have to understand." There was softness in her eyes that endeared her two the three travelers.

"Of course, My Lady. We will do our best!" It was the young boy, Kohaku, who spoke this time.

"Thank you, that is all I ask of you." The Lady of the house nodded to each one last time, before disappearing into the trees.

With nothing else to hold them back, the trio were finally off on their journey.

* * *

Words cannot express how wonderful you all truly are. Your reviews and words of encouragement have truly meant so much to me! I feel so blessed to have such amazing people who read what I write and who take the time to review the stories I put out there. I love you all and am grateful to have you with me as we move along this journey!

SURPRISE! Did anyone see that coming?! Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I have very little of the next chapter written, so only time will tell when I'll be able to update again! Though I'll try my best to get it out asap! It shouldn't be too unbearably long of a wait, I hope!

If you see any errors, please let me know so I can fix them!


	8. Be On Your Guard

Forever Yours

Chapter Eight: Be On Your Guard

There was not a moment in InuYasha's life where he ever felt so at peace with the world—and at peace with himself. It was like all that weight he had carried upon his shoulders for so many years had all disappeared into nothingness—as if it had never existed in the first place.

InuYasha never knew such a feeling could be had, and now that he experienced it, he never wanted it to go away. All his life he had had to live on the edge, to always be on his guard for anything and everything. Now it was like that world was no longer real—that it had never been real in the first place.

But here he was, feeling free as a bird, as if he had almost no worries to speak of. The hanyou felt weightless, like he was floating on cloud nine.

Slowly his senses started to sharpen, as he started to awaken more fully. He became highly aware of the female tucked tightly against his body, her head resting on his bare chest.

The hanyou couldn't be happier. He buried his nose into her hair, growling in contentment, and finding comfort and arrogant pride in the way his own scent intermingled with hers.

A life that once seemed so dismal and empty now seemed so fruitful and pure. He wouldn't have believed it were the proof not right before him, sound asleep and curled against his body.

The hanyou sighed deeply, wrapping his arms around his new mate tightly and yet carefully. Instinctually, she shifted her body to be even closer to him, coming to finally rest so that her head was tucked perfectly under his chin.

Kagome was _his_—and no one else's. And if InuYasha had a say in the matter she would never **be** anyone else's.

Who would have thought a hanyou such as him would be so lucky? Certainly not InuYasha. But he wouldn't waste this gift he had been given. He would make sure she had everything she deserved and prove to her their union was not a mistake—that he truly did care for her deeply.

He knew beyond a shadow of any doubt now that she felt the same—their bond was proof of that. Even now, as she slept he could feel her happiness and growing affection for him rolling off her in waves. It was comforting and brought forth a deep sense of satisfaction from within him that someone would care for him so greatly.

Though something still troubled InuYasha. He knew this feeling of peace couldn't last—wouldn't last. There was still Kouga to attend to, the wolf demon certainly wouldn't be happy to learn the turn of events. But that part didn't bother InuYasha _too_ much. If Kouga gave him too much trouble the hanyou knew he'd be more than willing to end his life. Especially if he even thought to take Kagome away from him. The wolf demon better think twice about coming even a hundred yards of Kagome.

InuYasha growled at the thought, forgetting about the sleeping body nestled against him. Kagome began to stir and whimpered, as if sensing his displeasure, but InuYasha quickly changed that growl to a deep soothing rumble, calming his mate back into a more peaceful sleep.

She snuffled against his skin, and settled once again.

Assured Kagome wouldn't be waking for a bit longer, the hanyou's thoughts turned back to the item that _really_ troubled him.

It was a conversation they had had the day before, when Kagome had mentioned that she would have to face the home she ran from and stop abandoning her problems.

_InuYasha awoke to delicate fingers glossing over the edges of his ears._

_He growled in pleasure as he wrapped his arms tighter around the naked female tucked against him. Immediately his nose found the juncture of her neck and he inhaled. The hanyou found he loved the way she smelled, especially now that her scent was mingled with his._

"_I'm sorry." Kagome whispered as she trailed her nose under his chin. She inhaled his woodsy scent—why did he have to smell so good? It was so distracting. "I wish things had happened differently between us. But I do care about you."_

"_S'okay, Wench." The hanyou responded gruffly. Inside he was elated. The notion that a female would ever willingly mate with him was a foreign concept up until now._

_A few moments elapsed as the two laid together in silence, content to just enjoy one another's presence. Kagome's hand ran up and down InuYasha's bare chest, occasionally lightly allowing her claws to brush against his flesh. The action sent pleasurable shivers across the half-demon's body. _

_It was Kagome who finally broke the contented silence. She wanted things from hence forward to be honest between them and the best way to do that would be to tell InuYasha everything, so he heard it from her and no one else. _

_She told him once again of the forced betrothal he father placed upon her and how he had chosen Kouga to strengthen the bond between their family and the wolf clan. Her father had thought the match would be a good one, given that they grew up together and knew one another so well. What he didn't realize was that Kagome knew she would never see Kouga as more than a friend and that the match would have never worked. _

_Kagome knew she would never be able to sway her father from this idea, so she had run. _

_"Mangy wolf. What sane demon would want to mate with him, anyway?" InuYasha had said before placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. "I'd say you made the right decision in choosing me."_

_"Did I ever have any other choice?" She asked, playfully rolling her eyes. "Koga's a nice guy. He's just not my type."_

"_He didn't seem so 'nice' to me." InuYasha muttered, miffed that Kagome would even stick up for the wolf demon, after what had transpired between them. _

_Sensing the inner turmoil swirling around her mate, Kagome brought her hand up to cup his face, and kiss him deeply. What she had intended to be a short, yet breathtaking kiss, quickly morphed into something more as the hanyou took control of the situation and flipped them so that she was now positioned beneath him. _

_One of his hands found it's way to her hip, and began tracing circles against the tender flesh. InuYasha didn't think he'd ever get tired of moments like this. _

_Kagome sighed contentedly against his lips, when he finally-yet slowly pulled away from her. _

"_That's why I chose you, and not him." She whispered, looking deeply into his golden eyes. _

_InuYasha's heart fluttered under her intense gaze, but he refused to look away. _

_The half-demon knew the moment her mood shifted, as he caught the unhappy flash of her eyes. An unknown feeling crept up from the pit of his stomach, and he suddenly feared what she would say next. _

"_What, Woman?" InuYasha demanded, unable to take the change in her gaze any longer. It rubbed him the wrong way. "What's wrong now?" He was trying to hide the way it affected him through his gruffness. _

"_I think..." Kagome began, unsure of how to approach the subject in a way that wouldn't give her lover the wrong impression. "I think I should return home soon. I know my family won't stop looking for me and I don't want them to worry any longer than they have to. I also think it would look better if I went to them, instead of have them come to me."_

_InuYasha started. His ears drooped as his insecurities bubbled to the surface. "You want to leave?" InuYasha wasn't ready for these moments they shared to end. They had just gotten back on the right foot. _

_Kagome felt, more than sensed, where his thoughts had gone and sought to sooth his worries. "You're my mate now. I don't want to go anywhere without you. I just think it's time for me to grow up now, and stop running from my troubles. It's time I faced them, instead of acting like a spoiled coward."_

_InuYasha nodded, inwardly both pleased and appeased with her response but said nothing more._

"_I'm scared though," Kagome added. "My father is most likely furious with me and I don't know how he will react." _

"_We'll figure that part out when the time comes." InuYasha said, comfortingly. "And I'll be there with you every step of the way."_

_Kagome seemed comforted by his words, and that satisfied the half-demon. "We'll head out in a couple of days." He had said. "I'm not ready to share my wench with anyone else just yet!" _

_Kagome had laughed at that, her previous somberness all but forgotten._

Would her parents accept the man that had now become her mate? InuYasha couldn't help but wonder. Other than that conversation, Kagome had not spoken much about her family. He was secure in knowing where her feelings lay, but her family was a whole new world for him. And he didn't want to lose her.

Would they be judgmental towards his heritage? Towards the way he lived? He didn't have a castle or great home for them to live in, but InuYasha was certain that he could provide for Kagome more than adequately.

Realizing that it was quickly approaching mid-morning, InuYasha decided to set his worries aside for the time being. Kagome would be awakening soon, and he should probably get them something to eat this morning, as well as do some scouting. Not only that, but he had ruined her kimono in his roughness and she had been forced to wear his robe on the occasions that she had had to go outside. He felt guilty, and decided he would get her a replacement before she awoke that morning.

With great difficulty he disentangled himself from her, (but not without many whines and grumbles from a slumbering Kagome). InuYasha was very careful not to wake her and then left.

Knowing she would probably awaken before he returned, he again left his robe for her to wear if she needed it.

* * *

Kouga didn't know much about the half-demon called InuYasha. But he didn't have to know hardly anything at all about him to know he didn't like the half inu youkai at all.

Most of his hatred stemmed from the fact that a half-demon had the gall to think he could get away with stealing _his_ woman from him. Little did InuYasha know this 'victory' of his would be short-lived. Kouga would make sure of it.

Though InuYasha was only a lowly half-youkai, he had some-what a name for himself. It wasn't exactly because of anything InuYasha had done himself, and was more because of who his father was that anyone even knew his name. InuYasha was a **half-demon** after all.

It was well known that he was the second son to the late Inu no Taishou, and younger brother to Sesshoumaru. His father's choice to mate a weak human woman had caused a huge scandal when it had taken place several hundred years ago. Everyone knew about it, and believed it was this weakness that lead to the great dog demon's eventual death.

Beyond that, no one cared to learn anything else about the half-demon called InuYasha. His human mother soiled his blood, and demons didn't take kindly to the being who's very existence was nothing more than an infection to their species.

Kouga had never met InuYasha before their first and only encounter over Kagome, and he hoped their next—the one where he intended to rescue Kagome from the dog demon forever—would be their last. Whether that meant with the hanyou's death, or with him barely alive was still to be determined.

And if Lord Higurashi thought Kouga was just going to sit around and wait for those… _slayers_ to bring Kagome back, he had another thing coming.

Kouga wasn't one to sit and wait, he was one who prided himself on taking action. Still, he had to be careful about the whole situation. He didn't want to upset his future father-in-law if he could avoid it.

So, he had decided, he would wait a few hours, and then follow after the demon exterminators, and bide his time. His demonic speed would easily allow him to catch up, and they'd be none the wiser of his presence.

* * *

Kagome awoke slowly, and quickly realized she was alone. The place beside her was still warm, alerting her to the fact that InuYasha had not left her long ago. Sighing, she burrowed deeper under the blankets, deciding there was no reason for her to even leave the warmth of the bed until he returned.

Instead, she dozed, keeping alert enough to hear the sounds of the birds and other critters as they crept about outside, listening for any sign that would signal InuYasha's arrival.

Cocooned in the safety of the cozy bed, Kagome soon found herself in a deep sleep yet again.

When Kagome awoke next it was to shivers running up and down her spine as her mate placed butterfly kisses upon her back. She rumbled pleasurably, shuddering as he continued to trail lower and lower.

"Mate," she rumbled, "it's not nice to tease."

InuYasha chuckled affectionately. "I can't help it. You just looked so good sleeping there, I couldn't keep to myself."

Kagome rolled over to look at him, unable to hide her smile. "Where did you go?" She asked.

His eyes lit up with an emotion Kagome had never seen in him before. Without saying a single word Kagome watched as he reached for something he had hidden behind his back.

InuYasha then placed it in her lap and waited for her reaction.

Kagome gasped in awe. "InuYasha, it's beautiful." She said, running her fingers along the fine silk that belonged to one of the most gorgeous kimonos she had ever seen. "Where did you get this?"

InuYasha was pleased and filled with male pride at the fact that she loved his gift. It meant more to him than she would probably ever know.

"It was my mother's, one of the few things I have of hers. She would have wanted you to have it." InuYasha answered, trying to hide the way his voice wavered.

He was certain his mother would have approved of Kagome, where she still alive. His hand traced over the blue and pink patterns of the flowers, to then run carefully across the edges of the kimono that were lined with a shining gold. InuYasha remembered seeing his mother wear this kimono several times when he was a child. It was one of her favorites.

"Oh, InuYasha…." Kagome's heart melted at that moment. She reached for the half-demon, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him forward so that he fell on top of her.

Kagome kissed him, deeply, heatedly. "Thank you," She whispered, breathlessly against his lips. "I love it."

InuYasha growled lowly, sending tremors through Kagome's body. "Show me how much you love it."

* * *

For the trio of travelers, their first day was about to come to a close. Much to the chagrin of Sango, they had made less progress towards their task than she would have liked.

This Kagome was proving to be quite more elusive than Sango had thought, whether the inu youkai knew it or not. The slayer knew the location was quite a day or more in travel away but she was anxious to have this assignment over with. It wasn't often, if ever, that slayers worked FOR youkai. It was more likely they were the ones hired to SLAY youkai, not bring them home alive. Nor was it something she wanted to make a habit of.

Sango could only imagine the embarrassment this would cause if word of this go out to the neighboring youkai slaying clans.

She sighed heavily as she finished setting up camp, hoping tomorrow would be a lot better. All she wanted was this debt to be taken care of and then to be able to go home and put this all behind her.

Miroku had just finished getting the fire started at the same time that Kohaku had readied the food they would eat for the night.

Deciding not to waste a moment, Sango took this opportunity to go over their course of action for the next few days.

"I think we should talk about what our plans are for the next few days. It is better to be prepared than to be caught off guard. That is how mistakes are made." She began, breaking the silence that had reigned over the group.

"You are right, My Dear Sango." Miroku returned smoothly, putting on his ever-present charm. Unfortunately for him, Sango had long since built up an immunity to this 'charm' of his.

Sango rolled her eyes and ignored the man, instead focusing on her brother. The youngest of the group shifted under her gaze, unable to disguise his nerves.

"Based on what we know about inu demons," Sango continued, her voice authoritative and assertive, "they have great senses of smell, and are highly difficult to sneak up on. We'll have to approach them from downwind. I also think it would be best of we tried to either capture Kagome when she is alone, or try and draw the male away. Based on the information we were provided, she might be staying with a male inu hanyou. While not much is known about hanyous, we do know that inu males are highly territorial, and highly protective of their females. Because it is undetermined whether they are mated—though probable that they are, I think we should approach this situation with the utmost care."

"So wise, my Dear Sango." Miroku praised. "I agree completely!"

The female slayer sent him a glare before continuing, "As I was saying. I think we should avoid a confrontation with the male at all costs. If we can't do this, we are either going to have to take the male down, or find a way to separate them—though this is a last resort. I'd prefer we find Lord Higurashi's daughter alone, to avoid any unnecessary confrontations."

Normally, Sango would not worry about such things, but this was one of her brother's first missions. He was a new slayer, and didn't have the experience she had and until he did it was best to play it safe. Her father had thought this would be good practice for the young slayer, but Sango wasn't so sure. Maybe it was her being over-protective over her sibling, but she didn't want him to get hurt.

Kohaku watched his sister pensively, taking everything she had just said, in.

"You'll be okay, Kohaku." His elder sister soothed, giving him a soft smile. "You've been trained for things like this all your life."

Kohaku fiddled with his weapon anxiously, lost in thought, and wondering what the next few days would bring. Kirara, sensing the boys nerves, came and plopped herself into his lap and began purring and bumping her head against his hand. The feline's distraction seemed to work for several seconds until Sango spoke again, bringing forth the young boys worries all over again.

"We want to control as much of the situation as possible to avoid mistakes, understood? Be on your guard at all times."

* * *

Boy did this chapter NOT want to be written! I changed it around so many times, trying to find the right way to portray it! Sometimes even scrapping several pages and rewriting them! -facepalm- It was brutal. I'm not even sure now if I even like the way it turned out. Just wanted to post it so I could move onto the next.

So yeah… I don't like taking so long to update, but at this point it can't be helped. So busy lately. But I hope you like it! Normally when I write a story, I know when it's going to end—meaning I usually have some understanding of about how many chapters in length it will be. This one I don't. Originally I had planned it to be a short piece but it morphed into something else… At the moment, I have a love-hate relationship with it! We'll see where this goes!

I also realize this chapter was mostly filler, and not much was going on. Because of that I'll do my best to get the next chapter out sooner than I have been lately! Fingers crossed!


	9. Capture The Spoiled Pup

Forever Yours

Chapter Nine: Capture the Spoiled Pup

Almost two hours later, after more cuddling and eating a quick breakfast, the newly mated pair found themselves engaging in a new favorite past time of InuYasha's: bathing.

It wasn't so much the getting clean part that InuYasha looked favorably upon. Of course not, it was the things that it lead to, sometimes before, sometimes after, or sometimes even during.

He was a virile young male after all who loved to be with his mate.

Kagome had gone ahead and was already in the water by the time InuYasha met up with her. She smirked when she heard him approaching, deciding to put on a little show. The young female was not at all oblivious to the wandering eyes of her mate as he stood along the banks of the river.

For InuYasha, it was times like these where Kagome seemed so agile and so angelic in her movements. It stirred something protective and yet proud deep within him.

Kagome stretched then, running her fingers through her long raven locks, and InuYasha's gaze turned hazy. No longer could the half-demon simply just watch, he had to touch as well.

Just when InuYasha was about to join his mate, the wind shifted and an unwelcome scent reached his nose. Growling internally, he checked to see if his mate had noticed the scent as well, and was glad to find that the moment the wind had shifted she had taken to dunking herself under the water to soak herself more thoroughly.

"Are you going to join me?" she asked coyly when she resurfaced to find InuYasha had still not left the banks of the river.

"In a minute. I just want to check something out." He replied distractedly, not really looking at her, his attention focused somewhere off to the side, near the forest.

Kagome frowned.

"Is everything all right?" She asked, worry evident in her tone. She scented the area, trying to find whatever it was that had upset her mate, but the only scent she could pick up was that of hers and InuYasha's.

"Yes, everything is fine." InuYasha reassured her, confidently. There was no doubt in his mind that he could take care of this little problem quickly, and then rejoin Kagome before worry even entered her mind. "Don't worry. I'll be back in a moment."

"Alright," Kagome said, having absolute trust in her mate. "Hurry back, you know I'll be waiting."

Kagome knew like any male, InuYasha would always been highly protective of her, and the slightest sound or scent that he did not like could set him off. She had seen this in her father often, and especially during the time her mother was pregnant with her younger brother. This was just how males were. It was also why it didn't concern Kagome too much that something had caught InuYasha's interest enough for him to need to check it out. That was just his way of assuring her safety. Sure, she found it ridiculous at times, but it couldn't be helped and arguing with him over something like this would be futile. Plus, she trusted his judgment.

InuYasha took a moment to both marvel and appreciate Kagome's newfound faith in him before he took off through the trees. His life had drastically changed in such a short period of time that it would take some getting used to.

Kagome couldn't prevent the smile that blossomed across her face after his departure. Everything seemed so perfect now. Her relationship with InuYasha was better than she could have hoped. She trusted him, and knew he trusted her, which after what happened between them was more than she could ask for.

Glancing briefly at the water's edge where her clothing was located, Kagome's smile brightened even further as she recalled this morning's events.

Her heart had melted when InuYasha informed her that the kimono was something his mother had once worn, and that he wanted her to have it. The inu youkai was keenly aware of its sentimentality and made a mental note to treasure this gift he had bestowed upon her.

Lost in the happy direction her thoughts had taken her, the young woman spent several more minutes in the water, allowing calmness and peace to overtake her. However, after ten minutes and still InuYasha had yet to return, she got a bit concerned and decided to go looking for him.

Barely had she finished getting dressed when a sound from behind sent her spinning on her heel. What greeted her lit the fire within her blood.

* * *

Kouga trailed behind the slayers, grateful the wind was blowing towards him, and keeping his scent from reaching the cat demon companion of the slayers. He was not at all surprised to learn they had a demon traveling with them, as it was common for exterminators of such high level and regard to have a tame demon at their side.

Kouga knew it wouldn't be long now before there was an encounter. He could already smell the mangy mutt, as well as Kagome.

The wolf demon couldn't wait to see the look on the mutt's face when he finally reclaimed his stolen woman! It would be a moment he would never forget, and one he looked forward to anxiously.

Too wrapped up was he in his own thoughts that he didn't realize he was no longer the hunter, but had now become the hunted.

His only warning came too late with the sound of brushing leaves as InuYasha suddenly and unexpectedly burst through the trees to the wolf demon's left, knocking him off his feet.

"Did you come back to finish what you started, Wolf?" InuYasha snarled from his position of dominance over his rival. "I take it you didn't learn your lesson the first time!"

Kouga was more than shocked to find himself on the ground, with the half demon's clawed hand locked dangerously around his throat. It was a reminder of their last encounter that Kouga was not willing to re-enact.

The wolf demon snarled in return and somehow managed to wrestle his way out of the hanyou's grasp—but not without leaving deep scratches in his flesh. "If anyone should be learning any lessons it's you, Mutt!"

With vengeance in mind, Kouga charged.

* * *

Kagome eyed the three humans that had snuck up behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She knew immediately by their state of dress what they were. They weren't your average human, and would prove to be quite formidable if things went sour.

Carefully assessing the situation, Kagome began to plot methods of escape. She had to be careful. These humans were good at what they did, and Kagome was quite aware of how easily they could knock her down if she let her guard down for even a second.

Kagome didn't understand why they were here, or why they had cornered her. Normally, such humans went after rogue demons that were causing trouble for humans. Kagome, as far as she knew, had done nothing to warrant their attention.

"Don't you know?" The only female of the group spoke up. "Daddy Dearest sent us to bring home his spoiled pup!"

Kagome started. "Father sent you…?"

Where was InuYasha? This situation wasn't good. A sudden thought occurred to Kagome that sent shivers of fear down her spine. Were they the reason he left so abruptly?

"What did you do to InuYasha?" She demanded, taking a threatening step forward. Alone, and without InuYasha, she had to be alert at all times.

But if they had hurt him in any way…

Now that Kagome concentrated she could feel his distress and rage, but nothing else. Their bond was too new for her to learn anything more from it. She felt relieved that he was okay, but his swirling emotions only set her more on edge.

As long as he was still alive this encounter might not come to blood.

"Your mate?" The woman spoke again, as her other two companions closed in on Kagome.

The female inu youkai was aware of their every move, tense and ready for action if they got too close.

"Haven't seen him, but the fact that he's not here makes our job a little bit easier." The female slayer continued breezily.

"Don't lie to me!" Kagome growled as red tinged her vision and she lunged, going after the weakest link first, which happened to be the youngest male.

Her plan wasn't to kill him, but to scare him and his companions into backing off.

Unfortunately, before she even got within a foot of the young male, there was a cry from the woman, and then Kagome felt the massive weapon she carried slam into her side, knocking her to the ground and forcing the air from her lungs.

As Kagome tried to roll onto her back to regain her breathing, she felt a weight upon her chest, preventing her from moving. Her blue eyes opened to find herself looking up into the snarling face of a saber-toothed neko demon.

Frustrated, Kagome used all of her strength to throw the cat demon to the side, smashing it into the nearest tree.

It cried out in pain but was back on its feet in seconds.

Kagome quickly realized that her actions and betrayal of her father had finally caught up with her. His message was loud and clear, and Kagome knew she was in for trouble.

"Listen," she said through clenched teeth, failing to keep a frustrated snarl from leaving her lips, "I don't want to fight with you."

The slayers had already closed in on her, and Kagome knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Then submit, and let us take you home like a good little princess!"

What was wrong with this woman? Kagome growled, this time deep from within her throat. What had she done to receive such hatred from this annoying human? Kagome tried to be kind to everyone, despite their race, but this human was making that very difficult and getting on the inu demon's last nerve.

Like hell would Kagome 'submit' to the likes of them! If this was how it was going to be, she'd give them the fight they wanted!

With speed that had been underestimated by those that sought to capture her, Kagome spun, once again after the boy she already assessed as the weakest link.

This time neither the woman, nor the neko demon were fast enough to stop her.

The other male, who had been quite silent and pensive as he watched the scene unfold, suddenly pulled a slim piece of paper, Kagome recognized as an ofuda, from beneath his monk-like robes. He sent it spiraling in her direction, but luckily it missed, albeit only by millimeters.

"Kohaku!" The woman shrieked with fear and frustration.

Now Kagome had pissed her off. How dare she go after her brother like that?

"I won't hurt you, I promise," Kagome whispered into her prisoner's ear. She held him tightly against her body, making sure he could not use his arms to attack her, forcing him to drop the weapon he held. "But your friends here have got me in a tight spot here and before I can cooperate with anyone I need to know what happened to my mate. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded though his muscles remained tense under her grasp.

"Let my brother go!" The woman ordered. "If you hurt him, I'll kill you! I don't care if we promised your father we'd bring you home alive! I'll bring him your head on a stick!" She threatened, her eyes wild.

"This girl is your sister? Must have been fun to grow up with her. She's brutal," Kagome muttered sarcastically to the boy she now knew as Kohaku. To the woman she said, "I promise he'll be fine as long as you answer my question. Where is my mate?"

"We don't know where your stupid mate is. He's probably fine somewhere not too far off. Which is less than I can say for you, if you don't get your demonic hands off my little brother!"

With Kagome's attention focused only on the woman, the other male had somehow managed to sneak up behind her. Kagome noticed this with enough time to shove Kohaku out of her grasp, in hopes that this would distract one or both of those that sought to do her harm.

The woman went after her brother to make sure he was okay, but the male made to swing at Kagome with his staff. Kagome caught the weapon before he hit her, but realized belatedly that he must have blessed the weapon with some kind of spiritual power. It burned the palms of her hands and sent shockwaves scorching through her body the moment it came in contact with her flesh.

Kagome cried out, and stepped back, trying to put distance between her and everyone around her once again.

She was enraged now. Her youkai blood was bubbling to the surface and she could feel the urge to change coming on.

"Hurry!" The slayer woman shouted, realizing instantly what Kagome's next move was. "We must stop her before she completes her transformation! She'll be a lot harder to get home if we do so after she's transformed!"

Kagome growled, allowing her youkai blood to do what it did best, as it swirled around her wildly. The transforming inu youkai made her way towards the woman, who seemed to be her biggest enemy, intent on taking her out first.

In that moment, the neko demon that Kagome had allowed herself to forget about suddenly resurfaced, charging out of nowhere and taking Kagome's arm into her jaws.

The unexpected attack was enough to halt Kagome in her transformation and send her sprawling to the ground.

Shocked, scared, and in pain, Kagome did the only other thing she could do in a situation like this. She called out for her mate, hoping that wherever he was he would hear her, and rescue her from this horrible situation.

"InuYasha!" Her voice rang into the air, bouncing off the trees and carrying quite far.

Now even more enraged than before, Kagome struggled against the demon that held her in its jaws, managing to dig her claws deep into its mane of fur.

"Hurry, Miroku!" The woman slayer ordered bossily. "She's called for her mate. If he is anywhere near and heard her he could be here in seconds!"

No sooner had the woman made that order to the man called Miroku did Kagome's world suddenly begin to spiral completely out of her control. Miroku reached her moments later, slapping an ofuda on her, much like the one that had missed sometime earlier.

Kagome's body went rigid, before everything went dark. Slowly, she slipped into unconsciousness, barely registering the movement of the slayers around her.

The young demon's last thoughts before she fully succumbed to the darkness were directed towards her mate.

_InuYasha, I'm sorry._

* * *

InuYasha was mid-attack when Kagome's cry met his ears. He halted his movements immediately, the sound of her voice startling him abruptly out of his rage towards Kouga.

He let the wolf demon go, his primary concern becoming the safety of his mate, as he focused his attention in the direction he had left Kagome.

Unfortunately for the half-demon, that split-second left himself open for an attack from his enemy. With the hanyou distracted, Kouga took the time to imbed his sharp claws deeply into InuYasha's stomach.

The hanyou cried out, angry at his own foolishness for letting his guard down, and also for leaving Kagome unprotected. The sound of her distress enraged him so completely that he was on the verge of losing himself if he didn't end this with Kouga quickly. The half-demon's only concern was getting back to her as fast as he could and was no longer in the mood to play into Kouga's games.

The wolf demon seemed pleased to have been able to inflict such a wound upon his opponent. Perhaps, too pleased.

"Had enough yet, Mutt?" Kouga taunted. There was no way he was letting InuYasha go anywhere near Kagome. He knew she was okay, that the slayers weren't going to kill her. But InuYasha didn't need to know that.

"Just about." The half-demon returned through gritted teeth.

InuYasha's arm went back, and his fist came forward swiftly and smoothly, connecting with the wolf demon's face, and sending him flying across the clearing and into the nearest tree, several feet away. The force of the blow was so strong that the thick trunk of the tree snapped in half upon impact.

InuYasha did not even wait a second longer before he was off. His heart thundered in his chest, and he could feel his youkai blood bubbling to the surface at his own fear.

It couldn't have been more than thirty seconds before he returned to the river—the last place he had seen Kagome.

He was instantly aware of the fact that she wasn't there. He could not feel any remnants of her familiar youki, nor was her scent even present in the nearby area. It was as if it had never been there in the first place. Which, under normal circumstances, should have been impossible. Her scent should have permeated the area, as well as his own, as this was a place they frequented often, and together.

He knew she would have never left without him. They were bonded now, and it was especially difficult on one another to be too far away from each other for too long—especially so early on in the union. Even now, he was beginning to feel the uncomfortable tug that came when one was too far from the one they were mated to. He began to feel sick to his stomach.

This could only mean one thing: slayers. They were the only creatures that could cover their scent so perfectly and would know to do so. They were highly skilled in their craft, and not the kind of humans that demons wanted to encounter unprepared.

InuYasha knew there had to be more than one for them to be able to take Kagome down. She was a strong female, InuYasha knew that the moment he met her. That and they hadn't completely covered their tracks in their haste to flee with his mate. There were several footprints around the water's edge in varying degrees of size and shape. InuYasha knew there were at least two of them, maybe three, as well as a demon companion.

The intensity of his anger began to grow at the knowledge that she had been ambushed.

InuYasha's fist met the hard ground, leaving behind an impressive crater. He was angry. Angry at Kouga for drawing him away and leaving his mate exposed, angry at those that took her from him, but most of all he was angry at himself for failing as her mate.

A deep, frustrated growl made it's way from his throat. He couldn't feel her anywhere. Not even through their bond. He knew she was still alive and not terribly harmed. That, at the very least, he could tell from their connection.

InuYasha felt lost and weak knowing that he had failed her already. He didn't deserve her. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to fight for her. Those that had dared to touch her would pay, and they would pay with their lives. When he found them, they would wish for death.

InuYasha could steadily feel his demon blood taking over. The inu hanyou turned on his heel, back towards the one person whom he could vent his frustration on. With speed he had never before accessed, he returned to the place he had last left the wolf demon.

But he was nowhere to be found.

"Coward!" InuYasha's deeply guttural filled voice snarled into the air.

It was obvious the wolf demon had run off with his tail between his legs the moment InuYasha had left to go check on Kagome.

Blood trickled down the hanyou's palms as he fisted his hands in frustration.

The anger he felt at Kouga, at the world, at those slayers was increasingly becoming unbearable. It made him feel powerful and yet overwhelmed. And then all those feelings of self-doubt that he thought he had let go suddenly returned. But this time he unexpectedly felt empowered by them, felt the need to prove all those wrong that thought he was useless and never amount to anything, simply because of his mixed demonic blood.

The remnants of Kouga's scent stunk up the vicinity, alerting InuYasha to the fact that the wolf demon had not left too long ago. A dark grin made its way across the half-demon's face. Unlike those pesky slayers, Kouga did not have the luxury of covering up his scent trails.

Perfect.

Not a second more was spared before InuYasha succumbed to his senses, and allowed his blood to take over as he followed after the wolf demon's scent trails.

His only focus was finding what was stolen—his mate. Nothing else mattered until she was safely returned to him.

And when he found her… blood would spill.

_Hang on, Mate. I'm coming._

* * *

I'm a bit iffy about this chapter... :/

Also, remember, Kagome is a full inu-demon. So she can transform. Just in case that confuses anyone! On that note, I seriously suck at battle scenes. I SUCK, I SUCK! They never seem right to me, though I try my hardest to make them realistic and energetic. Oh well, I hoped you liked them!

This will be the last update from me for about a month or so. I'll probably still be working here and there on chapters for my fics, but nothing hardcore for a bit. I have a lot going on, and I need to make sure I pass my classes so I can graduate this semester. I'm a nervous wreck as it is. One of my professors is being a huge pain suddenly, and I'm worried that I may not get the grade required of my major. I also have so many things I need to work on this month that it's freaking me out. I am not one that handles stress well, so I'm trying to get as much done as early as possible! Plan on hearing from me again some time in May. I'm sorry it will be so long of a wait!

ALSO! I'm so excited! This fic was nominated for an award at the Feudal Association! I get so excited about these things! I don't usually win them, but to be nominated is the biggest honor I could ever have hoped for! So go check it out! I'll leave the link on my profile and here for you to visit! *dances*

feudal .fav . cc / nominations/ current-nominees/

Please review!


End file.
